


To Live, To Learn, To Love

by JuGgUlAToR413



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alexander Lafayette and Aaron are siblings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gay John Laurens, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Lafayette, Protective Siblings, Romance, The Washington Boys, nonbinary!lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuGgUlAToR413/pseuds/JuGgUlAToR413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton, Lafayette, and Aaron Burr were to busy to dabble in the average college shenanigans students got involved in. They had one another for companion ship, that's all they needed; or so they thought. The start of Junior Year, would begin to change theirs views. When, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Theodosia Bartow move into their new dorm; the Washington Boys, encounter a whole new level to their education they weren't expecting: Falling in Love 101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Aaron! I swear to God, I will shoot you if you don't give me back my laptop!" I could hear his smarmy laugh echo through the hall of our house. 

"Mes frères, what is the meaning of your commotions?" I hear Lafayette inquire on the walkway above us. Their smile sparks once they see the treasure so valiantly stolen from me. 

"Alexander. You must be quicker than that if you want this back!" Burr taunts me as he scurries up the stairs, " All that writing away has put you a bit out of shape." 

"Are you calling me fat?" I chase him up the stairs, trying my best to hide my excessive panting. "I am totally in shape!" 

They both burst in giggle as Burr hands of my laptop to Laf. 

"Oh, oh mon amie! You must be quicker if you want to catch moi! " In a flash my other sibling dashes down the hall. 

"I can't believe I'm forced to share a dorm with you two again!" I sullenly place my hands to my eyes and groan as the two chuckle heads I'm forced to live with break off into more giggles. 

"Mon petit lion, without us, you'd think coffee is a four course meal." 

Aaron comes bobbing down the hall and gingerly place his hands on my shoulders, "Martha would kill us if her precious Alex didn't eat something!" 

Immediately on que, our mother shouts from down the stairs, "Are you through horsing around up there? I would like to have lunch before you leave for the dorms." 

"Yes, Mère! We shall be right down!" I reach out my hands for my laptop. Laf just wags a finger at me and clucks his tongue, "Alexander, you did not win this back fair and square!" 

"If you do not give me back my laptop I'll-" 

Aaron cuts me off with a snicker," Ah yes, you'll be wise to be wary Laf! He'll be sure to write an article about your misdeeds in the school bulletin!" 

"Aaron! I'll wring your-" 

"BOYS." 

"Coming, Mom!" We shout in unison. Lafayette hands me my laptop and ruffles my hair in the process. I swat their hands away, while Burr gives me a side hug. I sneer at the two of them as they make way down the stairs. 

I gingerly open my laptop to the file I was working on last and have it transferred to my tablet via cloud. At the very least I can continue writing on the drive to New York since I doubt I will be able to once we arrive. Dorm settling is always the worst part of college. 

I make my way to the dining hall of the house and sit besides Martha. "Nice of you to join us, Alexander. I was beginning to think you weren't going to eat with us." 

"Oh no, I wouldn't skip out on our last lunch before we leave, Martha." 

She smiles at me, as across the table Burr and Laf mouth suck up and lécheur. As soon as she turn her back, I whisper "Vous deux mangeurs vagin ne sais pas de façon si elles étaient à vous mordre dans le cul!" ((you two vagina eaters wouldn't know manners if they were to bite you in the ass!)) 

Lafayette gives me a mock gasp, while Burr cackles. As hard of a time we are giving one another, I do enjoy when we all get to come home together. This is the Burr I love, not the divided law student that he's made himself out to be in college. Sure, he's a goofball at home, but at school he's as serious as a coffin. 

We continued to eat lunch, with small talk and the occasional barb at one another. Once we finished, Martha had us get ready to leave. For once, George was not going to drive us North. In fact, she was entrusting Aaron to drive us to New York. George probably had to nicely coerce her to let us go They're Juniors, dear. They won't be kids forever, you realize. 

I run upstairs and grab the last of the things I planned on bringing with me. I debate on bringing the afghan Martha made me, and shove it in my duffle bag quickly. I dart down the hall and wait by the door with Laf. 

"Mon petit lion, are you ready for this year?" 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? It'll be like the last two, Laf. Work, work, work with you two getting insanely drunk on Saturdays." 

Laf just looks at me up and down, "Ah, but my Alexander. I am getting the feeling that it will not just be an ordinary year, oui?" 

I huff out a breath and look at my lanky sibling, "What, you're a psychic now?" 

He pats my back as Aaron and Martha come down the stairwell, "You owe me a drink if I'm correct, mon amie." 

 

((())) 

 

 

We got to New York in about five hours. No thanks to Burr's grandma like driving. We got into the dorm exhausted. 

"Next time, Burr, I am driving." Laf grumbles flopping down on the couch in the living room. "Si je dois écouter de la musique classique pendant cinq heures plus jamais, je vais sauter la cervelle. ((If I have to listen to classical music for five hours ever again, I will blow my brains out.)) 

"Comme votre hip-hop français est la musique." ((Like your French hip-hop is music.)) Burr taunts. 

I roll my eyes and glance down at my watch, "Hey, shouldn't our other roommates be here by now? It's 5:30. Checkin was finished at 4." 

"Perhaps they came late like we did, mon petit lion." 

Aaron and I sit down on the couch alongside our sibling. "Damn, and I was hoping that they would help us unpack; oh well." 

We all turn toward the door as the handle begins to jiggle. We all turn around to face the door as it swings open and I can feel my jaw swing open. 

Three people tumble in through the door. The first to enter was a petite women, a long sleeve green sweater that matched those emerald eyes. Burr jumped to his feet once his eyes laid upon her face. Light freckles fell down like fresh snow in New York on her face, and a small gap portrayed as she smiled at my sibling 

The second was a tall, chocolate man. A grey beanie place capricornisouly upon his afro. A deep voice with traces of a foreign accent under tongue as he talks to whomever is behind him. His broad shoulders, stocky shoulders were barely able to go through our narrow door. A red jacket, and a pair of black jeans adorn his figure. Laf's eyes fixate on this gorgeous stranger, as the man stop and stares right back at him. "Mon Dieu , si mes yeux decieve , je vais vivre ce mensonge." ((My God, if my eyes deceive, I will live this lie.)) 

Finally, the last of our roommates meanders through the door and my heart leaps to my throat. A stunning boy with freckles dotting his face comes tumbling through the room. A tattered flannel and ripped jeans. An older bruise lays upon the his daisy field of freckles on his face. 

We all jump up off the couch. 

"Oh," Burr mutters 

"My" Laf sighs 

"God," I breathe out. 

Our counterparts stop walking into the room ans stop and stare right back at us. I have to shake my head to realize I had my mouth wide open. 

"Sorry!" I break the silence and all the eyes are now on me. "Sorry, it seems we forgot to bring our brains up for the car. We've had a long drive up." I splutter out. 

I earn a laugh from the poofy hair God standing in front of me. "I completely understand. I came up from South Carolina. Talk about redefining bravery. I hate planes, so I have a bit of jet lag." 

"Oui, I know that feeling. France to America is a plane ride I do not wish to take again anytime soon." Laf speaks up. 

"We're the Washington Brother's by the way," Burr finally interjects. It's nice to know that we all got our voices back. The girl in front of Burr looks a bit confused. 

"The Washinton's? Do we have the right room?" Her voice sounded of honey molasses in a cold glass of tea. 

"Yes, you see we're adopted; we kept our original names, but our parent's name Washington. " I continue. "I'm Alexander Hamilton," I reach out my hand, and the flannel tattered man returns the gesture. 

"John. John Laurens." 

The broad shoulder man, speaking up once again, waved to Lafayette, "I'm Hercules Mulligan. Just call me Herc, though." 

"Sadly, my full name is a mouthful, Monsieur Herc, so call me Lafayette. I prefer they/them pronouns but He/him won't get under my skin." 

"That works just fine for me, Lafayette." Herc gives him a smile to melt for, and I can see Laf go weak at the knees. 

 

"Well, I'm glad we have the right place," The woman speaks up gigling at Burr. 

"Me too," He smiles 

She reaches out his hand to him, "Theodosia." 

"Burr. Aaron Burr." He grabs the hand and softly places a kiss on it. 

 

 

((())) 

 

 

Once we get settled and room's claimed, the six of us chill in the living room. Burr, sat poised on one of the recliners, Laf is taking up all of the couch, so John and I are on the floor while Theodosia and Herc share a love seat. 

"This will be a wonderful time to get to know each other," Lafayette giggled looking toward Bur. 

"Always the professional, 'ey Burr?" 

"Shut up; so what majors are all of you following? I'll start," Burr sits up straighter in his seat. I look to John and roll my eyes. Thus earning a chuckle from this cappuccino-tanned boy across from me. "I'm studying law. Once done, I hope to join the U.S. Senate." 

I clap mockingly, "Why yes, Burr. You'll be the first Senator to past with straight C's." 

"Why don't you go next, Ham?" 

"Don't mind if I do," I stand up and address the room, "Like, Burr, I'm studying law as well. However, I'm aiming to fix our nations debt. I have plans to switch our constant debt to constant earning. How we waste money on military spending and not enough for Social Security is beyond me; as American people, we can should fix this catastrophe so that our descendants will live in a prosperous nation unlike the one we've been forced to grow up in. In fact I-" 

"Next! Next! For the love of God, don't let him start this rant again! I'll yank out my hair. I refuse to look like Burr!" Laf whines. 

"Rude." Burr crosses his arms "I prefer to keep my hair short." 

"Alright. You go, Laf, since your major is so amazing." I wave my hands sitting back down besides John. 

"Well, thank you mon amie! I know you would love to follow in my footsteps, but duty calls." They sit up on the couch and look around the room " I am going to be a battle historian. preferably American." 

"That's a super cool major!" Hercules turns to Laf with a smile "You get to research spies and stuff right?' 

Lafayette's face begins to get a light brush of red around the cheeks, "Oui, currently I'm researching the 18th century." 

"You have to tell me more later." 

"Definitely, mon amie." 

Herc begins to face the rest of us gain," I'll go next. I want to be a tailor. Most of my clothes I made myself, actually." 

"They look great! Ils auraient l'air très bien sur mon plancher trop" ((They would look great on my floor too.)) Lafayette muttered. 

John broke out in laughter, "Donc, en avant, Lafayette . Je crois qu'il serait toutefois d'accord" ((So forward, Lafayette. I believe he would agree however.)) 

Lafayette's face drains, "My dear Laurens, man of many talents." 

John gives off another stunning laugh. "I lived aboard for part of my studies. I picked up a few languages" 

"I hope Spanish is one of them?" I pester. 

"I did not learn Spanish unfortunately." 

I turn to my siblings with a wicked smile, "I do believe this man will give us a run for our money." 

"Concuerdo completamente. No puedo creer que me entiende. Me da vergüenza," Laf says with their face in their hands." ((I agree completely. I can't believe he understood me. I'm so embarrassed.)) 

"Su propia culpa, perro sediento. ((Your own fault, you thirsty dog." 

"Eres el peor Burr" ((You are the worst Burr.))" 

"Anyway," I switch back to English as the other three in the room begin to feel more out of place," forgive us. We switch languages frequently. Old habits die hard." 

"Quite fine," John looks at me with a mischievous flame in his eyes, "It's easier to say things in other languages sometimes." 

"Especially if it's your first language." I put up a front. This kid is smart. "Why don't you go next Laurens?" 

"Sure," He turns to the group and begins, "I'm studying black history. I want to know more so I can help those and be a stronger ally. We need justice for all Americans. Not just a small group of us. However, I am minoring in law." 

"You go, John Laurens. That's a lot of work ahead of you." 

"It's worth it in the end." 

My chest begins to tighten. Cute boys with great goals can be really attractive if you aren't careful. 

"Theodosia," Burr interjects "Tell us, what are you interested in?" 

"Medical. I want to be a doctor." 

"You'll be an amazing doctor. I know it." Her face has touches of red as Burr compliments her. 

"Oh God, be careful Theodosia. Burr might break his leg to be your patient." I tease. 

"¡Cállate! He visto la forma en que ha estado buscando en las pecas . Su boca apreciará que es lengua hacia atrás pronto!" ((Shut up! I've seen the way you've been looking at freckles. Your mouth will appreciate it's tongue back soon!)) Burr stares me down. 

Lafayette starts to crack up and I whip my head back to him, "No hay que olvidar su comentario ropa."((Let's not forget your clothes comment.)) 

"¡Oír! dejarme fuera de esto, pequeño león. Admite su aplastamiento. No hay necesidad de ocultar coqueteo ((Hey! Leave me out of this! Little lion, just admit he's cute. No need to hide your own flirtations.))" Laf gives me wink. 

"¡Sí! ¡Linda! Sólo tengo un poco de algunos de dignidad. ((Yeah he's cute! I just happen to have some sense of dignity.))" 

"We're bring rude again, mom would have our heads." Burr snaps our attention back to the main conversation. 

"We're sorry. We can't help it," I turn to John and he has a smirk on his face. "It's fine. I do the same." 

((())) 

The others returned to their rooms, but my siblings and I stayed up to talk in the living room. 

"You are both flirtatious messes and it's pitiful." 

"Or really Alex? No se dio cuenta de su ogling de las pecas ((Did he not notice his ogling of Freckles))?" 

"Apparently not." 

"At least I didn't get called out tonight." 

"Me has llamado FUERA POCO QUE MIERDA" ((YOU CALLED ME OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT.))" 

"Fact are facts, Burr." 

"Well, we can totally make this fair Alex." 

I give both of them the bird, "Give it your best shot." 

At that moment, John comes back into the living room, "Oh. Didn't know you were still up." He was shirtless, and the freckles he had were etched all over his sculpted body. "i just wanted to grab a drink." 

"We won't stop you." I say after snapping out of my daze. He nods and makes his way to our kitchen. 

"Good God, I hope that is a regular occurrence.((Buen Dios, espero que esto es una ocurrencia regular))" 

"Herc es más lindo ((Herc is cuter.))" 

"Es porque usted tiene una adicción al chocolate, engañe. ((It's because you have a chocolate addiction, fool))." 

"Touche." Laf laughs and shrugs. 

At that moment, John come back into the room. Singing a song in Spanish. 

I could feel the color drain from my face, "I thought you didn't know Spanish, Laurens?" 

"Oh, well," I see a wild smirk come across his face, " I learned in Spain. I'm not fluent in Spanish. I know a few songs and phrases. That's about it. But I can understand a bit of it." 

Laf and Burr cackle in amusement, "You all have a nice night. Oh, and Alex?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"Vous êtes trop mignon. ((You're pretty cute yourself.))"


	2. Coffee Stains a Laf and Herc Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Laf," I turn to Herc and he has a strong grip on that bottle, "Duck." 
> 
> Hercules takes the biggest swing and coffee explodes over all of us; landing a devastating blow right smack, dab on Seabury's nose. Within seconds, he's sprawled on the floor and blood begins to gush and torrents down his T-shirt. 
> 
> "Fucker,"

Unlike my brothers, I enjoy my early morning classes. They get me ready to attack the day versus lazing around til noon. I appear to be the outlier in our dorm room once again. I make my way to our kitchen and begin to brew some coffee for myself and Alexander. The pot is empty, meaning  _mon_ _petite_ _lion_ went to bed instead of pulling an all nighter.  

As the pot begins to brew, I prepare my day. Deciding on a just a hoodie and a pair of bootcut jeans. There's no need to over dress myself today, I suppose; a few lectures and normal passing periods are nothing to hype the crowd over yet. Pull my hair back in a loose ponytail and I am feeling great. 

As I leave the bathroom, I hear something stirring in the living room. I peek my head around the corner and see Hercules tiptoeing about the room slowly gathering books. A pair of nice fitting jeans grab his body well. As a loose navy-blue v-neck allows a few tuffs of chest hair to ease through.  

" _Bonjour_! I did not expect anyone to be up quite yet," Once I assure my face isn't as red I let the Herc know I'm in the room, "Do you have class as well, _mon amie_?" 

"Yeah, dawg. It let's me have more time for homework later on,"  Herc tosses a notebook in his bag. "I'm an early riser." 

"Me too; I normally can't sleep past seven. I should be productive if I'm awake at least," 

Walking closer to him I get a whiff of oak and river water. "That, is a lovely cologne, Herc." 

I see a shy smile grow across his face, "Oh, thanks. My cousin sent it over from Ireland." 

Making my way to the kitchen, I fill up a thermos of coffee, "Really? Was he on holiday?" 

"Oh, no. I am from Ireland,originally. He sent it over because he knows it's my favorite. I can't get it in the States." Bag finally packed, he lingers in the entryway.  

"You're from Ireland? Explains your accent," He laughs while I snag an apple off the counter. 

"Huh, I didn't know you could hear it. Most people don't unless their intently listening to me mumble. Or if they get me riled up," 

"Accents know accents, _mon amie_.  _Plus how could no one notice how cute it is?_ *" 

"What was that last part?" His eyebrow raises in curiosity. I just chuckle it of.f 

"Plus, how could no one hear it? I though Americans loved Irish accents? With Saint Patrick's Day and all." 

"Oh, I can see that," Herc giggles himself and shrugs, "Americans are weird, man." 

" _Oui_ , I agree."  

His  giggles and cheekbones have me lost and for a few seconds. He stares right back at me, once we found reality again we break the eye contact we've bridged. 

"Um, do you want to walk to class together?" I swipe a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. 

"Oh, yeah! Sure! I would love that." His dark cheeks start to have a red tint to them, "Do you mind if I grab some of your coffee? It's chilly outside." 

"No, of course not! Feel free!" Alexander can make his own damn coffee. 

(((_))) 

"I swear, Aaron and Alexander would  constantly get into duels," I use air quotes on the world  _duels_ , "Aaron shot him in the chest with a mega nerf gun. Alexander swore he was dying. All because Burr thought Alex was trying to upstage him in school," 

Herc's laughter could breathe life into dying trees. His smile could illuminate even the darkest of places, "O-Oh my God, I'm dying." 

" _Non_! They'll deport me if you do." 

"I'll haunt the asshole that does." Herc defends, "That's like sending Jim Carey back to Canada." 

We both stop in a fit of giggles in front of the History Hall on campus. The pristine red and white granite bricked building loomed over us.  It's ancient windows fogging from the clash of hot and cold of nature. 

"Well, this is my stop,"Catching my breath again. 

"Really,"Herc glances at the building than back at me, "Same here." 

"Whom is your professor, _mon amie_?" I inquire. 

"Adams. John Adams unfortunately." Herc's eye roll makes me giggle more. 

"He is mine as well! I didn't know tailors took Advance American History." 

"I took it as an elective." 

I gawk at him, "Who takes an Honors AP class as an elective?" 

He just laughs and holds the door, motioning me to follow him inside, "A tailor with a bit of free time in his schedule." 

Making our way into the small auditorium, we take seats the second row from There are a few other students scattered throughout the classes well. Our quiet conversation is suddenly interrupted by a nasally voice. 

"Oh my! Well isn't it my favorite classmate." I roll my eyes "I've missed you, Gilbert." 

I turn in my seat to face the red-headed moron behind me, "Samuel Seabury." 

"Quite nice! I was worried you forgot basic vocal skills,"He saunters to the front of the table "You act as if you didn't miss me, Gilbert." 

"For I didn't miss your  _sorry_ _excuse_ _of a soul_ ," The class now silent watches the stage set for the next scene to happen. 

Herc suddenly grab the waterbottle he had filled with coffee earlier, "You got a problem, buddy? Because I will not hesitate to solve it for you." 

Samuel rolls his eyes and gives off a sarcastic chortle and points to my friend, "Oh. _Oh my_. Is this your new guard dog? What? Your brother's too busy to watch you all the time?" He reaches over and flicks Herc's beanie off the edge of his head. Making us both jump to our feet. "They get sick of playing your weird non-binary pretend game?" 

"Laf," I turn to Herc and he has a strong grip on that bottle, "Duck." 

Hercules takes the biggest swing and coffee explodes over all of us; landing a devastating blow right smack, dab on Seabury's nose. Within seconds, he's sprawled on the floor and blood begins to gush and torrents down his T-shirt. 

" _Fucker_ ," I spit down at Seabury as he rolls about on the floor. 

"This little shit bothered you before?" Herc points to him. 

" _Oui_ , unfortunately." 

Herc jumps over the table and grabs Seabury by the collar. He let's out a yelp as Herc gets close to his face, " Listen here, motherfucker. You mess with them, you mess with Hercules Mulligan. And that's a side you don't want to be on, alright?" 

I could feel my heart flutter at the statement. Herc jumps back over the table, but not before smacking Seabury's head on the floor. Hard. 

He gently grabs my shoulder, whispering, "Looks like class just checked out early today." 

"I agree, let's go. It's too soon in the year to call home to my parents." 

I grab my bag, and with Herc following me closely on my heels, we run out the building. We don't stop until we're at least a block away. 

I turn to Herc, grabbing his hands in mind, " _Mon amie! I have never seen someone do that with such ease! You were amazing! To have such a gorgeous, shining knight in_ _armo_ _r_ _must be a dream!_ " 

"Um, Laf, I'm sorry. I didn't get any of that,"  

I gush, and scratch the bottom of my chin in embarrassment, "Oh, right. I'm sorry, when I get excited I forget what language I should be speaking." 

Herc hadn't let go of my other hand yet, and gives me a sideways glance, "Oh, it's alright." 

"Thank you. For standing up to him for me," I lean in a kiss his cheek, " I would have handled him myself, but I have never seen such a swing as yours!" 

Herc's face lights up like the Fourth of July once my lips leave his face, "O-Oh, I, um, I've had a lot of practice. I don't know my own strength sometimes," He gives me a once over, "Here, let's go back to the dorms. I've got a hoodie that can replace this one." 

I look down at the coffee stain splatter across it, "Oh, but you don't have too." 

"You're right," he still hadn't let go of my hand as he begins to lead me across campus to our dorm, "But I want too." 

(((_))) 

   
 

I flop down on my bed. Now cladded in a fluffy, grey hoodie. I pull up the hoodie to my nose, taking a deep inhale. It smells like, oak, river, and a strong touch of a dapper tailor across the hall from me. 

There's a knock at my door suddenly, and Alex comes ushering himself into my room, "Laf, have you seen my-" 

He suddenly stops and stares at me. 

"What?" 

"Isn't that Herc's?" 

I nod my head, a small smile escaping from underneath the comfortable down, "Yeah. He let me wear it." 

Alexander begins to roll his eyes and scoffs, " **How did you** **manage** **to jump his bones so quickly? It's barely a week in**!" 

I chuck my pillow at him as he cackles and shuts the door, " _Alexander! Get back here you lowdown, muckworm! You want to poke jokes, I will poke you full of holes, little brother! More like little_ _bother_ _,"_ I swing open my door not to see Alexander but Herc standing at the door looking petrified. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," He turns on his heel and begins to go down the hall. 

" _Non_ , wait," He turns back and glance at me, "Sorry. That rant was for Alexander. He was bugging me." 

There's relief that washes over his face, "Remind me not to get on your bad side then," 

"Yeah," I open the door and offer him to come inside my room, "He doesn't know I brought a nerf gun from home, yet." 

"Don't murder him, Laf." Herc flops down on the edge of my bed and shucks off his beanie; placing it beside him.  

I sit down beside him, an inch or so between us, "He started this war, and I will finish it," 

The sun begins to set, leaking it's sunkist color into to my room.The low light lights up Hercs brown eyes in ways I didn't think possible. I pulls my lips in, trying to suppress the thoughts of what it would be like to kiss him.  The way that he looks at me sometimes, give me little heart flutters, and butterflies to escape from the bowels of my stomach. 

"Laf?" My thoughts dart back to reality. 

"Yes? I'm sorry I didn't hear the last part. 

Herc chuckles, "I was wondering. You zoned out there for a second." 

I mental pinch myself, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." 

"I wanted to know if you'll go to the club with me tomorrow night? It's Friday, and we've been working pretty hard. I think we deserve it." 

"If you call skipping class hard work," I tease. 

"Well at least that asshole won't bother you for the rest of the week," He faces towards me, leaning on one of his arm. "At least not when I'm around." 

" _I love when you're around_ ," 

"Laf, I don't-" 

"I love when you're around," I blurt out suddenly. 

If it was possible for his face to light up anymore, he really could become a celestial star, "I love when you're around too, Laf." 

A silence begins to fill after our confessions, "So, about the club this Friday?" 

"Oh, yes! I'd love to go!" 

"Good! You'll love it! It's a quaint little gay bar. They have drag shows and everything," 

I turn to Herc, a bit of hope floating on my heart, "I didn't realize you were gay," 

"Pansexual, actually. But I guess gay too," 

"I'm pan too, _mon amie_ ," 

Herc just chortles, with a smile from here to England sprawled on his lips, "Small world after all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So! From now on instead of giving my self the urge to ingest antifreeze everytime I try to write and two other languages I'm 45% fluent in, I decided to do this:  
> Italics and underlined are suppose to be French  
> BOLDED words are to be Spanish  
> Good? Great.  
> Also it's my fav pair! Herc and Laf! Next chapter is Theo and Burr because, c'mon. They're ridiculously rigid with one another.  
> Also, if someone wants to be a beta reader/editor for me that would be great?  
> I'm a dyslexic, sleep deprived college kid whose current sole purpose is writing. So of course I need SOMEONE to make sure I'm not goofing up too bad.


	3. Candles Light the Way

To be home alone is the best possible enjoyment I can think of. The only time when I don't have to worry whether Alexander or Laf are about to duke it out with another poor bystander. They always have to resolve it right then and there. They never want to sit around and wait for it to resolve it's self. Answers always come in due time.  

I flip through another channel on the television, hoping to catch anything that's not Jerry Springer or another court show. How anyone can find enjoyment in other's misery is way beyond my comprehension. Also, that's not how courts work. That is a very poor rendition of a court. 

Finally, I find a documentary on Eastern United States history in the 1800's and settle in on the couch. Having my last class canceled for the day leaves me taskless at 6:30 in the evening. A definite rare occurrence that I will not complain about. 

I begin to prepare dinner when I hear the door to our home open and shut quickly and someone flop down on the couch with a sigh. "Sounds like someone had a long day," 

A small gasp, "You scared me." Theodosia's melodious voice beats on my eardrums as I let out a smile. 

"Sorry. I can be as quiet as a door mouse sometimes," I round the corner back into the living room, "How was your day?" 

She groans and throws her head back, with and exasperated look, "So, so, _so_ long! Thank God my history class is cancelled tomorrow." 

"You have Adams too, huh?" 

"Why, yes. How did you know?" 

"Apparently," I sit down next to her on the couch. Her hair was placed in a messy bun, with a matching scrunchy to match her green scrubs, "Someone knocked a kid out cold in one of his periods and now no one is saying who did it; all classes for him will be postponed until someone gets to the bottom of it." 

Theo's face portrays her caring nature, "Oh my God! How ruthless! Do you know who the person was?" 

"Seabury," 

"Oh." At the name, her face is washed of any remorse and replaced with a neutral expression, "How unfortunate." 

"Quite," I laugh, "He isn't up for anything other than offending people and being an overall ass." 

"My, my Aaron," Her face won't show it, but I catch a quick glance of mischief in her eyes, "You sound as if you don't like Seabury." 

"Theodosia, am I to like a man whom my sibling's despise? He's attempted to bully Lafayette on multiple occasions," 

She turns her whole body to me now, her lush hair falling about her face as she leans her head in her hands, "Reasons. Not a definitive answer, Mr. Burr," 

I chuckle, "You're quite right, Ms. Bartow. You've caught me." 

"Ah, so you do like Seabury?"  

"Let's just say I don't burn bridges I haven't personally built yet," 

She stares at me blanky. Her eyes trying to read into me; she just laughs and faces back towards the television, "You are a complex man, Aaron." 

"I don't think so. I'm pretty easy going for the most part." I still don't turn my body around just yet. What was she getting at with all these questions, just to delve back into the presidency of Andrew Jackson at a flip of a switch? 

"We'll see about that," 

I try to retort again but as I'm about to speak the room goes dark. I fumble around in the dark for my phone and touch the screen to lighten up the sudden gloom. 

"Oh, no." 

"It seems to me," Theo pulls out her phone as well. She fiddles with it and suddenly the room lightens up twice as before, "We have a black out." 

"You wouldn't happen to have packed some candles then, would you?" 

She sighs, "I wish." 

I pat around in the dark until I grab onto her hand, "Follow me. I think Thomas might have some." 

I slowly get up off the couch, Theodosia following suit. Carefully maneuvering through the room we make our way safely to the front door. The entire hallway is pitch black once I swing open the door. 

"Nice to know it's not just us," I tease. 

I place my hand along the right wall and use it as a guide to find the exact door I'm looking for. We carry on in silence, rounding a few corners and a couple misguided steps take us to the right location. 

I knock upon the door and hear disgruntled sounds on the otherside. After what feels like hours, the door finally swings open to a fluffy haired man, "Whaaaaaaaaat is it? For the love of God! This had better be-" 

"Hello, Jefferson." I cut him off before he could continue this rant any further. We must have interrupted something important, because Jefferson looked beyond pissed. 

"Mr. Burr, sir this better be important because I was in the middle of homework and my campaign when this blackout happened. Now I'm behind more than I'd like to be." Jefferson leans into his doorway. His pissed look turned to mildly miffed. 

"Well, Mr. Jefferson, I'm sorry to intrude on your night. I was wondering if I may borrow a few candles? We do not have any in our possession and I myself would love not to be in the dark." 

Theodosia, whom had not said a word otherwise, started to shuffle on her feet. She didn't want to be here, I could tell by the low lit light emitting from Jefferson apartment. She could since the lion's den, and that lamb would have no part of it if she could help it. 

Jefferson grunted, but smiled when he realized I had company; his tunnel vision could be impeccable at times, "Why sure, Burr. I have a half a pack left you can keep it. Let me grab it for you." He turned back inside, quickly disappearing out of sight. 

"I didn't know you knew Jefferson," Theo whispered to me, "He's in the top twenty-five of the students on campus." 

"So am I. Our circles mix and match at times, so on occasion we meet up," I shrug. But, Theodosia's tension could not be eased. 

Jefferson suddenly popped back in the doorway, a package and two lit candles between his knuckles, "I didn't want y'all to be walking back in the dark. You feel me?" 

"Why thank you kindly," I hand one over to Theo and place the other in my own possession. 

"If you all need anything else, you can just give old TJ a holler. I'll be glad to oblige," Thomas's thick southern accent arose. His sickening sweet words dripped not onto me, but splattered in Theo's direction. 

"Actually, Thomas, I did want to talk to you about something," I felt a hot rage welt up inside me. But I suppressed it. Theo was not mine to control in her decisions; I must remember that. I have to wait. I turn to her, "Why don't you head back? I'll follow suit shortly." 

Theo nodded her head readily, "Thank you for the candles, Thomas." She bowed her head and began to scurry down the hall. 

Thomas's demeanor immediately changed again once she was out of distance, "Now, what is it you want? " 

"Well, sir," 

"Yes, Burr? I don't have time to dance with niceties get on with your speech." 

"Your campaign will be a monstrosity." I state flatly. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. You won't win this with ease." 

Jefferson scoffs. There's a silence beginning to grow, when he suddenly usher me inside, "What do you mean?" 

"You know whose running of course?" 

Jefferson offers me a seat in his living room. He has one of the single dorm rooms but still quite as spacious as a two bedroom apartment. The coffee table is scattered papers, consisting of graphs and online polls. 

"Quincy Adams, Madison, and me. So I thought I was running without discourse." 

"Adams is the professor son, whom everyone hates so he won't get far. Madison is your best friend so when all is said and done, he'd drop out if it means you've won." 

Thomas crosses his legs, a smug smile plastered on his face, "So I have this in the bag. I've won the race." 

"Or so you thought." 

"What do you mean?" 

I pull out my phone, opening the web pages he printed off, " Have you seen the polls?" 

"No." 

"Hamilton's in the lead." 

"Say what?!" Thomas jumps over to me and glances at my phone. My brother was beating him by a landslide, "When did he start running?" 

"He decided to join last minute." 

"That little weasel thinks he can defeat me?" Thomas begins to pace the room. Tossing books around in the process. 

"Well he can be quite cunning,"  

He suddenly stops his rampage and points his finger at me, " Why are you helping _me_ and not him?" 

"We can't have him win," 

" _We_? I thought this was about _me_?" he gets closer to me now. Anger written as plain as day on his face. His beard and puffed out hair makes him look like Scar from the Lion King. 

" It was about you, until you started losing." I place my fingers to my temple a sigh "Jefferson, how long have we've been on the debate team?" 

"Since about, 2013?" 

"Correct. And how many times have you fought and won against Hamilton, " 

"Without judges to deliberate, a few time," 

"Right!" 

"And the point you're trying to prove?" 

"Is that you won't win, without a strong force behind you." 

He grows silent. The candles that were flickering earlier from the wind he stirred up, calmed back down as he takes a seat across from me, "What do you propose?" 

I chuckle, "You can run the themes, I'll man the form. With you as the face, and me as the brains we'll be an undefeatable show." 

"But to go against your own brother? That's cold." 

I just chuckle, "We both have dreams we want to achieve. Play my cards right, as your VP, I'll have ample enough opportunities when we leave school," I reach out my hand, "So we have a deal?" 

"Thomas sits and pauses. A smirk spreads across his lips as he grasp my hands, "That's cool." 

"Alright, let's meet up sometime next week to go over details; you have my number so feel free to give me a ring.

**_(((_)))_**  

I make my way back home. When I open the door, the place is lit by candlelight and Theo is sitting on the couch reading a book. "There you are! I was wondering when you'd show up again." 

"Sorry, Thomas needed to know my opinion on some matters. Since we are on the debate team, he could trust me as a confidant." I flop down on the couch beside her. 

"Ah, I see," She states flatly. Not glancing up from the book, "Oh, by the way, the stuff you were beginning to cook earlier turned into some weird, slime concoction. So I ordered Chinese for everyone," 

I slap my forehead, "I can't believe I forgot I was cooking." 

"Better than watching it burn," She retorts. 

I just glance at her and laugh, she begins to join me and we both end up laughing our heads off. She laughs so hard, she slips off our couch, grabbing my arm and taking me down with her. I land on top of her, both of us in a fit of giggles. 

" _Yo._ You will not _believe_ you I just had the displeasure of meeting in our darken hall! Thomas Jefferson! That asshole chucked a candle at me and said _lighten up, Hamilton!_ I swear! I'm going to give him a run for his old money once he realizes I'm ahead in the polls! The nerve of that-" Alexander, unsurprisingly, comes barging in to the place again. He caught us right on top of one another. He glances around the room, and a smile plays on his face, _"_ _Why, Burr, why didn't you tell me you needed some private time? Put a sock on the door next time, geez!_ " 

" _You are the literal_ _embodiment_ _of a_ _demonically_ _possessed_ _parrot_ _._ " I throw my phone in his direction, but the little rat disappears down the hall before it could even thud. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, you didn't think this was all romance, did you? If you did, I'm sorry. It will be 75% romance. 25% Drama. Should have clarified. Shout out for the person who can spot the reference I did in here. I also hope you enjoyed that rhyme scheme between Jefferson and Burr. This won't happen often, but I felt like it would suit the situation. But! Next is what I'm assuming you've all been wanting for! LAMS!! Woot!  
> Will Alex be able to take a break from being a non-stop achiever, and give our dear Lauren's a chance? Tune in in about 12 hours to find out!


	4. Milkshakes a Hamilton and John Chapter

"This is beginning to become ridiculous," For the second week in a row, my history class has been postponed. "I can't finish up the assignments in the syllabus if I don't even _know_ what he wants us to do!" 

Burr rolls his eyes, "Alexander, it's only two class periods so far. You have plenty of time." 

"No I don't, Burr!" I shout back. Since our class had been postponed again, we decided to get lunch/dinner at a diner downtown. The other patron glance over at our table after my little outburst. 

"Oh, will you quit your pouting? You're causing the other's to stare." 

I scoff, but simmer down for dignity's sake, "The only reason I'm not more upset was because it was Seabury. That asshole has been demeaning my Twitter _and_ Blog articles for _months!_ " 

The waitress come by pur table, grabbing our order. I myself take a a black coffee with a squirt of cream with a chicken tender platter, while Burr orders a sandwich and a glass of ice water. 

"I don't understand why you're so calm about this," I pull out my phone. A nervous habit I can't seem to break. I can't handle having to have nothing to do, so I scroll through my previous documents and find the one I last edited. A rant on how Jefferson newest idea for spending the class budget on another extravagant party when those funds could be used for lowering the prices of clubs activities, "This is ruining the potential for extra credit assignemnts." 

"Isn't your GPA a 4.2?" 

"I'm aiming at 4.5," 

Burr smacks his head and sighs, "Alexander," 

"Aaron," I don't glance up from my phone. I found a continuity error in one of my sentences. 

Burr places his hand over the screen and push it out of my hand, "Take a break. Just for a second. You can work when we get home." 

I sigh, shoving my phone back in my pocket, "For you, Burr." 

" _You know I love you,"_  

" _I love you too, baldy,"_  

I shuffle in my seat, rolling up my sleeves. It was foggy and chilly this morning, so it was the perfect day for my peacoat. However, as the day began to warm up again, I opted out for just a long sleeved T-shirt would hold me over til sunset. I scooch a little further into the booth, I can't get this weird feeling someone's watching me. 

Our waitress come back with our drinks, Burr's sandwich, and a vanilla milkshake. "Here you are lovelies," She begins to walk away. 

"Wait! Miss!" Burr shouts. Goody two-shoes, I wasn't going to look at a gifted horse in the mouth. ""We didn't order a milkshake." 

She twirls back to our table, and whispers, "That gentleman ordered it and said give it to the goateed man over here," She tilts her head in my direction, "Didn't want me to say what table he was at though." 

Smirking, I thank the waitress and she goes back to work. 

"What's with _that_ look?" Burr, trying to play off his curiosity. But I can see his eyes scanning behind me for the potential suitor. 

"What? I was just smiling," 

"I know that look better than anyone Hamilton. What gears are grinding in that head of yours now?" 

I chuckle, taking a sip of the sugary drink, "Get up to change the music in the jukebox," I reach into my pocket tossing to quarters at Burr, "And look at the booth in the corner." I mumble around the straw. 

Burr raises an eyebrow but does what he is told. I suck down a little more of my milkshake, as Burr changes the song.  Elton John's rendition of _Can You feel the Love Tonight_ plays over the speakers, almost making me choke to death. 

"You asshole!" I whisper harshly, "I almost died!" 

Burr just chuckles, " _Payback for your Theodosia comment, "_ 

I peek out the booth again to see John Lauren's hiding behind his menu, his body shuddering from not trying to laugh out loud. 

"At least he thinks it's funny,"  

"Alex, why don't you go and talk to the guy? He won't bite," Burr smirks, then _very_ loudly says,  " _Even though I know you're into biting. Ask him nicely, he might consider it,"_  

I swifty kick his shin under the table, " _I will strangle you!"_

Burr reaches to rub away the pain in his leg, "Worth it. But why are you so hesitant with him, Alexander? He likes you back, the worst to happen is that he'll say no." 

Finally our food comes out, the waitress smiles asking if my milkshake was good. I tell her to thank the person for me, and she scurries on her way. 

My leg begins to bounce under the table, "I don't know, Burr." 

"Is Alexander Hamilton being indecisive?" He nabs one of my fries and throws it into my lap. 

"No," I flick it across the table, and I hear a small thud as it lands on the cushion beside Aaron, "I have so much to do and so little time before the year let's out again. Classes, homework, clubs, meeting. You know George got me a job to be the assistant to the Dean come next month. How am I going to balance all of that _and_ a relationship? Plus, if all of it goes wrong, we still live with one another. That might be awkward." 

Burr smooths out the collar of his jacket, smiling to himself, "I'm just hearing excuses, Alexander." 

"Whatever." Is hove a chicken tender into my mouth, "You and Laf can have fun in your flirting, but _some_ of us have work to do; rather than waste time in frivolous activities." 

"AH, that's where you are wrong, Alex," Burr pulls out his phone. He taps away at the screen, and shoves it right back in his pocket within a blink of an eye. "While you think it's frivolous, I think of it as an open opportunity." 

I squint at my baby brother, "What did you just do?" 

"I have no idea wha-" 

"You never pull your phone out while we're eating. What did you just do?" 

Right then, I say John across the restaurant pull out his phone, read the message, and glance over at our table. 

" _Y ou. Evil. Fuck."_

" _Those are terrible table manners."_   

" _You want terrible manners? Wait till I get my finger around that fat neck of yours, you...you.."_ My mind blanks on what I was about to call Aaron as I see John leave his table and make his way towards me. 

For a split second, all the animosity I held towards Aaron dissipates and turns into nerve wracking madness. For one again, the God of Freckles, Witticisms, and Surprises was coming my way.  

"Hey there, guys." John comes up waving in a baby blue flannel and a _Black Lives Matter_ T-Shirt beneath it. A tight pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a small beanie daring to hold back the mass of hair beneath it. 

"Hello, John, how are you?" Burr asks. I just nod my head in his general direction and chew the straw of my milkshake with my front teeth.  

"I'm doing fine," He turns towards me. "Hey," 

"Hi." 

"How are you?" 

"Good. Great. Fine. Spectacular." I blurt out. I mentally screenshot this moment. I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to beat myself over it later. 

"Reading the thesaurus lately, Alex?" John teases. Yeah, this is definitely going down as one of my more cringe worthy moments.  

"Of course! With everyone missing classes lately, I thought to fill my free time with it." 

My heart patters as he laughs. Alright, so maybe this won't be as cringe worthy as I though, "You're telling me! I didn't even get the chance to _see_ the classroom before I got kicked out of it." 

"There's a first time for everything Mr. Laurens." 

"And what's that suppose to me, Mr. Hamilton," He crouches down at the end of the table, leveling with me, "I have you know that I am a _S_ _aint_ ; thank you very much." 

I pick up a fry, placing it between my teeth, "That bruise says otherwise." 

"Ah," Burr suddenly scoots away from the table, "Sorry, I have to take this." 

" _I didn't hear your phone,_ _Bur_ _r_ _,"_ I say coldy. 

"It was on silent." 

" _How did you know then?"_  

"I saw the screen light up," 

"It was in your pocket." 

"It was in my hand actually," He suddenly gets up from his seat and slowly walks towards the door. "I'll be back!" 

John now sits across from me, smiling at my brother, "He's a weird, cat." 

"He can be. He's mostly annoying." I sigh. 

John chuckles into his hand, "Isn't that all siblings? I know mine are." 

"They are related to you," I stick my finger into the reminiscent of my milkshake, swiping some of the sugary goodness that was left. "So they can't be all bad." 

"I think that's the first nice thing you've said to me all day." 

I find a bit of whip cream left and smirk, "Don't get use to it, Johnny Boy." smearing it on his hand. 

He chuckles, wiping it on the table. 

"How did you get that bruise on your face anyway?" 

"Oh? This old thing?" He points his thumb up at his cheeks, "I picked a fight with Charles Lee. Do you know him?" 

"Do I!?" I raise my voice again, causing onlookers to stare our way again, "He's been talking shit on my pops for _months_! He told me to stay out of it, but I'm so glad someone handed it to him." 

"Yeah. I got a great punch to his side that made him keel over, but not before he got this on me," John chuckles. "I consider myself a pacifist, really." 

"Some mark for a pacifist," 

"Well, you piss me off I have to pass a fist through your face."  He says with a complete straight face. 

I couldn't help it. I broke out in unrestrained laughter at the sheer shittiness of that pun. John joins in with me. Having both of us in a fit of tears. The waitress that served us earlier stops by our table to make sure everything's alright. Making us crack up more once she is assured everything is alright. The only thing that draws me out of my laughing fit is my text tone going off. 

I groan when I see what the message reads, "Burr took my car! He said something came up." 

John, still in  a fit of giggles, "Don't worry. I'll drive you back." 

"We should probably head out now then," John jumps up from his seat. "Did you hear about the fight in Adam's class?" 

I grab my satchel from the booth and follow closely behind, "Yeah! Classes have been cancelled for the last two weeks because of it! If I find out who did it, I'll-" 

"Apparently, it was Laf and Herc." 

I smack myself in the face, "Why, am I not surprised." 

John rolls his shoulders, nudging me, "He has been too scared to even look in their direction lately. That's what the little prick deserved." 

"You're telling me. I swore if he picked on Laf one more time, he was going to be coughing of those stupid religious flyers he passes out until the day he died." 

John pulls out his car keys to unlock a white Mini Cooper. "Man, he really is a pain in the ass to everyone, huh? Well, if you're not a white, straight, cisgender man that is." 

"You got a bone to pick with him too, Laurens? Be careful, that bruise on your face will never _heal," I warn._  

_"_ So they want to pick a fight with me; if defending people who don't have it as good as I do means getting roughed up in the process then, it's worth it." 

"Big words coming from a college Junior." 

"You should no better than anyone, Alexander," John buckles up and slowly pulls out of the complex, "The pen, is mightier than any sword." 

This boy is going to be the death of me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: When they all powow together.


	5. Romance and Trouble go hand in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My, my, you just keep getting better.”
> 
> Herc plays with my hair, wrapping it around his fingers ever so softly and letting spring back, “ So do you.”

"Laf!"  
" _Moi_?" I turn in my desk to see the face of a furious Alexander. John, locking the door as Alex storms towards me, mouths the words sorry.  
"You're the one who got classes canceled!" He comes charging into my room, pointing his finger in my face.  
" _Non_. I'm innocent. Now go away," I swat his finger away and turn back to my Chem homework, "I would like to finish this before I go out tonight."  
Alex stutters, then scoffs, "D-Did you just brush me off."  
"Oui. Alex. I have to finish this. Plus Martha and George are calling tonight. So if you-"  
"Wait," He interrupts me. I slam my pen down and turn to him exasperated, "Mom and Dad are calling?"  
"Yes. They said that they wanted all of us to be there when they call. Did you not get their tex-"  
The smirk on his face gives me the sudden urge to slap it across the sea, "I am so telling Dad you got classes canceled."  
" _Don't you dare; you sleep deprived goblin_ ," The image of George's stern face and an hour long lecture on how other's words don't mean anything makes me want to jump out the nearest window.  
John begins to laugh, Alex glares hole into me. "It was not that funny." He says emotionless. John stops laughing, a smile still played on his lips.  
" _John thought it was. Perhaps he wants to be the reason you're so deprived, little Alex._ " I nod my head in John's direction.  
Both their faces look hot enough to steam a kettle of tea, " I should go. I have some biology to finish up," John quickly says, ducking down the hall. Not before smiling and saying, "Goodnight, Alex. I'll see you later. Bye Laf,"  
I give him a little wave, barely ducking the backpack coming directly for my face, **"I swear to God! At least Herc and Theo don't know what I'm saying!** " Alex begins to take off his sneakers to have another shot at pegging me, " **At least they don't know I'm embarrassing you!"** I dive under the bed where I kept my nerf gun. " **You and Aaron are being assholes!** "  
" **I told you to leave me alone! You brought this on yourself!”** I crawl out from under my bed and aim a shot at Alex’s chest. He recoils, hiding behind the wall.  
" _Are you serious?! You're shooting me with a fucking nerf gun! Not doing your stupid homework you hypocrite_!"  
At that moment, Burr walks into the dorm room. He was smiling until he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. He quickly tries to dive back out of the place. " _You get back here!"_ Alex dives and tackles Burr before he could open the door, " _I have a bone to pick with you!_ "  
" _What?! I didn't do anything! I just got home!"_  
I start dying under the bed as Alex pins Burr on his back,

" _You took my car, you dick!_ "  
" _Borrowed it! I borrowed it!"_ Burr hides his face behinds his hands, " _Besides! You got home okay. You can't possibly tell me you didn't enjoy spreading more time with John."_  
Alexander groans, pressing his palms to his eyes, "That's not the point!"  
_"I think that's exactly the point,_ " I aim another shot at the back of Alex's head. Making him throw the foam cartridge back at me.  
" _I'm lost, did something happen?_ " Burr slowly puts his hands down. Glancing at me to explain.  
" _Mon petite lion, is upset because I said John wants to sleep with him,"_ I tell him, " _What? do you not want to sleep with Monsieur John , Alex?"_   
Suddenly, Alexander gets up off of Burr, storming down the hall and slams the door to his room.  
Burr looks over to me, "I'm still really lost. Is he pissed I took the car or?"  
"Yes, Aaron." I tell him sarcastically.

  
_**(((-)))** _

  
Alexander did not come out of his room until we began the skype call with George and Martha. His normally passionate face, void of all emotion.  
"Alexander, I'm sorry," I try to grab his attention, but he just stares ahead, "I didn't know that this was such a sensitive subject."  
He just sighs, " Can we just get this call over with? I want to get back to my schoolwork," He states flatly.  
"Alex-"  
"Laf," He finally faces me, his eyes clouded "Please. Not right now, okay?"  
"Okay," He faces the computer screen again. There's something Alexander isn't telling us.  
Burr clicks the call button and within a few rings, Mom and Dad pick up on the other end.  
"Hey, kids!" Martha sweetly greets us. Giving us a small wave.  
"Hey, Laf. Burr. Alexander." George's stern voice echos through the speaks, "You kids enjoying school?"  
"Of course, as always. Our history class has been canceled though." Burr chuckles. I flash back to Herc popping Seabury in the nose.  
I realized that I forgot to respond to his text earlier. That fight with Alex made it slip to the back of my mind. While Burr talked to dad about his own week of studies, I pull out my phone.

  
_Herc <3 ;)_  
_So I'm working later than I thought I would on this stupid project._  
_Do you just want to hang out at the library instead?_

  
I shoot him a quick yes and return to the conversation in front of me. When I look up, everyone is looking at me. "Did I miss something?"  
Alex laughs, "Mom and Dad asked how your classes have been going, you goober."  
"Laf, what have we talked about using your phone during family calls?" George looks knowingly.  
"I'm sorry. I had to tell my study buddy I was going to be late." I lied. There was no way I'm admitting to spending time with Herc right now.  
"Alright, if that's all," Martha raises an eyebrow. "You're father has some news for you."  
"Ah, well," George, sits up in his seat. A smile dancing on his lips, as his dimples show, "Well, your history classes have been canceled for the last week because of fights."  
I glance over to Alexander, praying that he was joking about telling Dad earlier. But his face reveals nothing.  
"Yeah," Burr speaks up, "We didn't even get a chance to start them."  
"Well," George reaches outside of the screen and pull out a sheet of paper, "I got a letter from the Dean," My heart drops into my stomach. Cover's blown, "And apparently, John Adams is resining because he can't handle the stress."  
"No," Alexander says breathlessly, "You're kidding."  
"I'm dead serious. He put his two weeks in the day after. So the school was dying to find his replacement. So, guess who's substituting until they can find his permanent replacement."  
It takes me a second to put the pieces together, but it dawns on me, "George, you're going to be our new professor?"  
He nods his head excitedly, “Exactly! I'm starting on Monday!"  
Alexander, still trying to hide some of his excitement, breaks into a huge grin, "What about you're retirement, George?"  
"It'll still be there when I get back," He shrugs, "Besides, this isn't a permit thing."  
I look to my brothers, both have a huge smile glued to their faces. George Washington had always been an amazing historian. Teaching us the heritage of America since we were younger. He had been a senator, governor, and an amazing father. All the best qualifications of being the best teacher we ever had.  
"Oh, and Alexander," He turns his gaze to his second youngest boy, "I know I said I got you a job as the Dean's assistant. But, I'm going to need a bit of help to get into the swing of things up there. So, I hope you don't mind my asking you to be my right hand man?"  
"No problem," Alexander’s eyes were aflame with anticipation. "I can't wait."  
"Great, there's another boy whom got hired on as well," George pulls out another sheet and reads off the name, "He's apparently in the same period as you and Aaron. A John Laurens."  
"What?" We all say in unison.  
George looks over the rim of his glasses, " Yes. I do believe he's Senator Henry Laurens's boy. I would know if I saw him"  
"That bigoted, homophobic senator?!" Alexander jaw drops open.  
"Alex, I know you hate him, but you don't know his son."  
George must not have been wearing his glasses when he looked at our dorm roster.

  
_**(((-)))**_

  
Alexander sat on the edge of my bed, his head in his hands, "This is a nightmare. This can't be happening."  
I bend down on my knees, placing my hand gently on his back, "Mon petite lion, maybe it's not as bad as it seems,"  
He looks up from his positively, pitiful pout, "My crush is the son of the guy who's literally said that gays are the mortal version of sin."  
"Yes, but-"  
"He's funded multiple conversion therapy centers,"  
"Okay, howev-"  
"He wants to fight the Supreme Court on Gay Marriage, Laf."  
"Yes, but," I look into Alexander’s hazel brown eyes, "John thinks you're cute. He said that remember?"  
"I'm also forced to work with him for the rest of the year," His head falls back into his hands and he lets out a heavy sigh.  
"Why is that such a bad thing, Alexander?"  
He doesn't look up at me. He just sighs again, mumbling into his hands.  
"Repeat that?"  
"I said," He looks me back in the eyes, "it's not but..."  
I place my hand gingerly on his cheek, "But?"  
He sighs again, wrapping his plump fingers around mine, " What happens if I mess up with him like I did with Eliza?"  
His eyes are downcast once he says her name.  
"My little Alex," I scoop him up into my arms. "You can't be scared to love again after one person."  
"Yes, but Laf," He jerks towards me, with sadness lacing in his eyes, " I'm the one that pushed her away. I'm the one who placed work before her. Then, to top it all off, she's the one who caught me-"  
He abruptly stops, and slumps back into my chest with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to let that happen again."  
"So you don't. Alexander look at me," I scoot back and sit him up so that we are face to face, " You've made mistakes. That's alright. You can learn from them. So you messed up with Eliza. I messed up with Peggy, and Aaron avoids Angelica like the plague We all messed up. But we can't let them prevent us from happiness. We must learn from our mistakes, little lion. We must try again to be sure that we have learned."  
Alexander smiles, then giggles, wrapping me back in a hug, "Thank you, Laf. For someone so annoying, you have great advice sometimes."  
I jokingly scoff, "Fuck you, my advice is always on point."

  
**_(((-)))_**

  
I finally leave the house, leaving my brothers to their own vices. A dangerous thing to do but I couldn’t let Herc wait any longer. I decided to change my clothes to a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pastel blue sweater Martha knitted me before I left the apartment. The cleanest presentable clothes I had at the moment that made me look cute at least. I finally get to the library, and make my way to a closed off study room on the upper half of the building. And there sits an awaiting Herc, mindlessly drumming his pencil and staring up at the ceiling.  
I sneak up behind him, whispering in his ear, "Hard at work I see?"  
"Jesus shit," Herc almost fall out his chair, "My God, I didn't even hear you open the door you goddamn ninja!"  
I chuckle and take a seat beside him, "I'm sorry. Didn't think I'd get you so bad."  
"Uh-huh, sure you did." He laughs back. "So what's up with you?"  
"Ugh," I flop my head down on the table, "Tired. Alex found out we're the one who got classes canceled."  
Herc flips close his maths book and giggles, "He wasn't to happy, now was he?"  
"That was an understatement. But he's not too mad at me now. Also, my dad's going to be replacing Prof. Adams."  
"Word?"  
"Yup, he'll be here come Monday. Maybe sooner to get settled and all."  
Herc, scoots a little closer to me. His knee knocks against mine, but he doesn't move it away. Neither do I, enjoying this small contact between the two of us for now.  
"Huh, I didn't think I would be meeting your pops so soon," Herc, with this really stupidly attractive grin on his face, rest his arm on the backside of my chair.  
I rest my chin in my palm, smirking right back, "And what is that suppose to imply, Monsieur Mulligan? You be careful, I would think you'd be insinuating something,"  
He shrugs, "Perhaps I am.  
"What would you be insulating, then?"  
He turns to me, his demeanor suave but his tapping leg under the table said nervousness. "Laf, may I ask you something? I've been wanting to for awhile now."  
I shuffle in my seat, my own nerves getting to me, "Sure, go ahead."  
"May I kiss you? I've wanted to since you kissed my cheek. But I wanted to make sure it was alright first."  
My heart flutters at the mention, let alone the actually. "Uh, s-sure. I'd be fine with that."  
"Oh, alright, well, um-" He turns in his chair to face me, and his gorgeous eyes were locked on mine. He leans into me, gripping the lower part of my neck. I shove my hair out of my eyes quickly before our lips lock. I get a deep whiff of his cologne, my senses are overpowered. I grip the back of his neck, and massage my lips against his. I let a quiet moan slip pass my, mostly muffled by Herc's. He smirks again and let go of our embrace.  
"Uh, wow," I say breathlessly  
"You're not too bad yourself." He coughs into his hand.  
I drag my hand down to his chest, a bit a michivennes begins to arise in me, " _Oh, believe me I know. That's just a taste, handsome."_  
"What was that?"  
"I said that was just a taste, handsome," I giggle. I place another peck on his forehead. Stealing his gray beanie and placing it on my head.  
" And what is that suppose to imply, Laf? You be careful, I would think you'd be insinuating something,” He teases. Using my own words against me.  
“Cute, and a smart ass.” I turn his head towards me and place a deep kiss on his gorgeous lips again, “My, my, you just keep getting better.”  
Herc plays with my hair, wrapping it around his fingers ever so softly and letting spring back, “ So do you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, my first week of school killed me. So I'm aiming for two weekly updates. Hopefully. I'll keep you posted.


	6. Room Where What Happened A Aaron Burr and Theo chapter.

George came up from Virginia without a hitch. The past two months had gone mostly uneventful. Alexander wasn't freaking out over John as bad. Laf and Herc had apparently started a study group together. Which is nice, all the more time with Theo without my siblings embarrassing me. Now I just have to keep Dad from talking about me in her lectures. 

Currently, I just left his history class and make my way to an empty lecture room. The place void of all other people. My one place to quietly practice my work. I get my books settled in front of me, when my ringtone goes off. 

 

**Lafaroni &Cheese: BURR** 

**Lafaroni &Cheese: I SEE ****YOY** **READ MY MESSAGE DON’T YOU IGNORE**  

**Grizzly Burr:  …when did you change your contact name in my phone…?**  

**Lafaroni &Cheese: ;) BUT BURR YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT ALEXANDER DID** 

**Grizzly Burr: I probably could**  

**Laf: GO TO THE JOURNALISM BOARD YOU’LL SEE**  

**Grizzly Burr: Later. I am in the middle of something…**  

**Laf: But Theo is with me** **atm** **little grizzly Burr**  

**Grizzly Burr: SHUT UP**  

**Grizzly Burr: ALSO I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT**  

I slam my phone back down on the desk. Looking around the empty classroom, I take a deep breath and sigh. The only noise is the persistence buzzing of my cell phone as Laf blows it up message after message.  I pull out the essay I was working on and begin to mindlessly type away. Unlike Alex, I actually take my time with my essays. Every word is methodically placed, and equlonetly placed to put forth an idea. While he attacks his words at a brute force, and then sloppily wraps them in the conclusion. Much like how he warps our presents at Christmas, now that I think about it. 

I continue writing. The strokes of my keypads echoing in the empty room. As I divulge deeper into writing, unaware of the room door opening into a figure plops down beside me with a grin "Bonjour, Burr." 

I nearly jump out my skin, "Thomas? Lord, man! Can't you bother to warn a man before you decide to give him a heart attack?!" 

He just laughs, "I think that's the most emotion I've ever heard you put in a sentence," Thomas kicks up his feet on the desk, showing off his foreign made sneakers. For once in his life, the man is dressed down. Which is to say he's wearing a $200 dollar sweater and a pair of Gucci jeans. My eyes could burn rubber at how hard I roll them at his ridiculous attire. 

"I'm assuming this must be important if you sought me out. Otherwise you could have scared James or something." 

He puts his head in his hands, pouting, "He won't talk to me for whatever reason. I think he may mad at me." 

"Really?" 

Thomas throws up his hand in exasperation, "Yes! I've done nothing at all!" 

I keep up this conversation, I'm going to end up with motion sickness, "I'm sorry to  hear that. He'll come around again. Maybe he's just preoccupied with work." 

"In any case, that's not what I came to talk about," He waves his hand in dismal. A knowing grin plops down upon his lips, "I came to talk about our agreement." 

I sigh, my eyes linger on the essay I so desperately want to finish, and turn to him, "Yes?" 

"I've just so happen to have a friend in the school's paper who wishes to run an article for me. Would you happen to know one, Philip Freneau?" 

"The name sounds familiar,"  

"Well, his new article will make sure his name is well recognized on our campus." He starts to chuckle, "I was just wondering you would happen to have any information about Hamilton's newest financial plans if he won the presidency." 

I glance around the classroom, making sure that no one can hear what I'm about to say. I almost open my mouth, when I see a shadow shift in the door's window. I make eye contact with Jefferson and tilt my head in the direction of the door. He has a quizzical look on his face, but turns to catch the glimpse of the shadow as well. 

"I'm not telling you a thing, Thomas." He slowly gets up out of his chair, sneaking in the direction of the door, "Not on your pompous life." 

"Have it your way, Aaron. But when I win, you'll regret this." He plays along. The figure still stands in the doorway. Unaware as Thomas grips the handle. "You know how dirty these things can get, I was offering you a clean standpoint." Thomas suddenly swings open the door, "Ah HA! Got you, you-" 

He stops and sighs, turning around, "Who is it?" 

"It's just Madison." With that said, a sickly figure comes trudging through the door.  

I chuckle under my breath, "Hello, James. How are you?" 

The sickly Virginian Sophomore lifts his head up in a sheepish smile, "I'm doing quite well, sir." 

"Well enough to do some spying, I suppose?" Thomas interjects. "I thought you had a meeting?" 

James shooting him an annoyed look, "I did. I just got out of it. But on my way to the dorm, I remembered that you took my notes. And, I need them back." 

"You said I could borrow them till Friday! It's Thursday and I've yet to finish studying." 

"I changed my mind," A tinge of anger arises in his voice. I awkwardly stare at my screen as he continues.  

"James, whatever reason you're mad at me, I-" 

"Thomas." 

Jefferson stares at him a moment, and with a sigh, "Fine." He reaches into his bag and pulls out a red journal. "Here. Now if you're done with your spying I would like to continue my conversation with Burr." 

Madison snatches his book back. Glaring at Thomas, "If you ruin my chances with Hamilton, you are going to regret ever double crossing me." He spits out angrily. 

Thomas gasps, "Is this what your attitude is all about? I told you that-" 

"Gentleman!" I finally intervene. I would like to get my work done before I go home, "Lower your voices, let's not have anymore people join in on our party?"  

James settles down, all the while Thomas has placed a neutral face in the conversation. 

"Now what is it that you're afraid Jefferson will ruin, Madison?" 

He turns to me, a little pleadingly he starts, " The Journalism department has gotten too big to fit all of us. As you well know," 

"Yes, yes, continue." 

"We've been fighting all month to find a place suitable for all of us. And I've finally found a lecture room in the Potomac Building that can fit us, but I don't have enough people willing to vote to move there.  If I can get Alexander to say he _might_ move there, I'll have enough votes." 

"I still don't see what that has to do with Jefferson." I input, "Or why you're eavesdropping on an A and B conversation." 

"I can't have Jefferson publish what he's trying to write in the paper! That will absolutely make Hamilton vote against it! Philip is suppose to be my Vice President! If this asshole-" 

"Who are you calling an asshole, James?" Thomas had been sitting silently beside me with his head in his palm staring off into to space until he said that, "Watch who you smack talk. I will not hesitate to throw mud on your campaign either!" 

"The both of you, please," I pinch the bridge of my nose. " No more arguing. I think I have a solution to all of this." 

They both turn to me with, "Well? What is it? Thomas interjections. 

"James. You drop out of the race." 

He looks mortified, "What?!" 

"I wasn't done," I sigh, "You drop out of the race. Alexander won't feel so competitive against you, and maybe even sympathize with you.  All the while, Philip can post that article," I stare Thomas directly in the eyes, "Do not let Philip post that article til next Friday. That gives Madison enough time to convince Alexander that him and Philip don't always see eye to eye on things so that when it's out it won't have any backlash on Madison and Alex can still give him his votes." 

"I don't see why I have to drop out though," Madison huffs.  

"You're a Sophomore, just run next year. I'm graduating, I need this more than you, James." Thomas spits back. 

There's a dead silence in the room. As the two friends have a stare down, I interject, "So? Do you two like the plan?" 

More silence begins to build before James speaks, "I agree." 

I turn to Thomas, "Well?" 

He rolls his eyes, and turns to James, "I agree if he let's me get those notes back." 

James laughs, "Alright, fine. Just don't spill coffee on them _again_." 

I turn back to my laptop, seeing that it's died. So much for doing this before I got home. "Alright, now since this is established. I must go. Thomas, I suggest we meet in more private locations if you want to talk about business. Send me a text when you're available next. I'll send you sometimes I can meet up as well." I sweep all my stuff into my bag.  

"Sure, I need some help with this article anyways." Thomas gets us, standing next to James, "I'll see you then, Burr." 

I bow, and take my leave. I pull out my phone, seven new texts. Five from Laf, one from Alex, and one from Theo. 

**Laf:** **BUUUUUUUR**  

**Laf: Why must you ignore me?**  

**Laf: This is why** **youre** **bald >:(** 

**Laf: Just make sure you go see what our Alex has done!**  

**Laf: BURR THIS IS IMPORTANT. ANGELICA IS** **LOOJIN** **FOR US ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE**  

 

**Alex: BURR ANGELICA SCHUYLER IS LOOKING FOR US WHAT DID YOU DO**  

 

**Theo <3: Hey Aaron <3 Are you busy right now? ** 

 

I stop dead in my tracks.  

I look around the hallway. It's completely desolate. Somewhere out there in the quiet was one pissed of Schuyler.  

There was also one gorgeous girl with green eyes who wanted to know if I was busy. I qucikly hush my fears and call Theo. 

"Aaron!" 

"Hey, Theo. How are you?" 

"I'm doing great! I wanted to know if you were busy later on tonight?" He cheery voice lifts my underlying dread immensely.  

"No, not at all. Want to meet at our usual place?" 

"Yeah! Let's say about...10 tonight?" 

"Just works perfectly for me! See you then!"  

She hangs up, leaving me back to worrying by myself. I quickly run out the building and take the long way home. Avoiding the library, English Hall, and Math building. Well know Schuyler territory. It takes me near an hour to arrive back at my dorms.  

I walk into what appears like a war council in the middle of the living room. Alexander and Laf were going back and forth in rapid French, but stopped and stared at me. 

"Uh..." 

"GET HIM!" Shouts Laf while Alexander tackles me to the floor while Laf comes rushing over to me. 

" _What the_ _ever_ _loving_ _fuck did you do?! I can't_ _be_ _li_ _eve_ _you! I thought we agreed never to mess with them again!? Whatever you did she's looking for all of us now! You have to fix this immediately!_ _!!!"_  

I look at Alexander in bewilderment, "What the hell are you going on about?! I've been in classes all day! I haven't even seen her since what happened! Let alone talk to her, Hamilton! Now get off me." 

He stare me down for a second before  he chambers off. "Then _why_ is she looking for us?” 

Laf, with a bewildered look turns towards me, “What? You didn’t do anything to her?” 

“Preciously! Why would I mess with Angelica? She’s made specifically clear for us to stay away from her and her siblings.” 

I get up onto my feet, I glance around the room, “Where is everyone else?” I don’t need Theo over heating what’s about to be said. 

“Out. What does that matter? We have to figure out what to do about Angelica!” 

“How do you even know she’s looking for us?”  

Laf interjects, “Herc and I were in history when this, how you say, petrified? Petrified man comes running over to me. He asked if I was _moi_ Lafayette Washington, and told me Angelica needs to speak to myself and my brothers.”  

I begin to pace. “Why?! We’ve stayed away from them! We agreed none of us would talk to them again! And they would leave us to ourselves as long as we abided by that rule!” I pause. I turn on my heel looking at Alexander. “Did you post something in the paper?!’ 

“What? No! I mean, I did write-“ 

I groan, “What have I told you about using fake names to drag people through the mud!? We all know it’s you!” 

“Hey! _I’ve wrote nothing to draw her wrath!_ _”_ He suddenly points back at Laf, “ _If anything it was their doing! You’ve_ _been hanging out in the library a lot lately! You wouldn’t happen to be sneaking in some quiet_ _time_ _to tutor Peggy, would you?”_  

_“_ _How dare you insult me like that! If anyone has been guilty of a crime, let’s look to Burr! He’s_ _been leaving la_ _-_ _”_  

_“S hut up!” _I interject. 

“ _Don’t tell them to shut up!”_ Alexander yells back. 

“How about all of you Neanderthals shut it?” We whip around facing the new voice, and my heart runs cold. 

Angelica Schuyler stood in our doorway. She wore a neutral face, but behind her eyes lied inner rage.  

Dead silence fills the room. She steps in further, shutting the door behind herself, “You all must be more careful. Leaving a door open like that could get you killed. Then again, your stupidity will get the best of you before a murderer does.” 

I’m too scared to take a step back as the oncoming storm draws closer. My voice, failing as it was managed to squeak out, “Angelica I-“ 

“I’m not here for you,” She says so sickeningly sweet. “If I were, believe me you would know, Aaron. So-what is it you use to say-talk less? Don’t smile either. Least you want me more annoyed.” 

I gulp.  

She walks closer to us, her eyes steady hold her glare down of all three of us. Her next target, is thoroughly unprepared, “Laf. How are you?” That wasn’t a question. It was bait, and my poor older sibling bit. 

“G-good, Ms. Schuyler. How are you?” 

“Annoyed really. Peggy still cries some nights since you broke their heart. I haven’t had a restful night's sleep since the start of the school year, you know? Something about _how she can’t get over_ you. Possibly the biggest mistake to happen in their life.  Bet you’ve been sleeping like a toddler tough! Unworried of your reckless effects on others. Congratulations, you are mentally denser than the atmosphere of Venus and slower than Pluto’s revolution around the sun. And as much as I would detest hearing you blubber some silly excuse out, I’m not here for _you_ either.” 

She sharply turns her flat to Alexander, “Alexander,” 

“Angelica?” 

“I’ve heard you’ve made quite a name for yourself.” She takes a well placed step towards my brother. His shoulders square and face expressionless his eyes aflame.  

“As I’ve heard of yourself. Though, I never thought you to pick fights with nothing to warrant them. Least, not something two years ago. It has been two years, correct? You never respond to my emails anymore. So I lost track. I’m hurt by your absence,” He sneers. 

“Not as much as you’ve hurt Eliza,” 

“Not as much as you’ve hurt Burr,” 

Silence. They’re face to face now, Alexander in all his short glory sizing up the tallest of the Schuyler sisters. She laughs in his face, a cold, merciless, laugh, “So quick witted.” 

“Alas, I admit it. You pick on my siblings I got to bring out the big guns, _sweetheart_.” Sarcasm drips from the word. 

“Who did you write that article to on the Journal Board, Hamilton?” 

His eyes flare. “What’s it to you?!” He hisses. 

She stares at him a moment. Quiet filling the space their heated banter occupies, until she replies, “I know my sister like the back of my hand, Alexander. She’s been fawning over someone for the past month,“ 

“Not well enough if you think I wrote that about her,” 

I turn to Laf with a quizzical look. What are they on about? What article? 

“If I find out that you’ve been courting my sister again after what you’ve done-“ She growls. 

"You won't!" He shouts. His voice is filled with sudden malice.“Tell me, Angelica, how are you?”  

"E-excuse me?" 

 

Alexander breaks free of his withdrawn posture and verbally pounces on her," I said _how are_ _you?_ You must not being doing well. You're lack of sleep must be making you delusional if you think you can barge your way, into my house, attack my siblings, and throw insults and intimidation left and right. I’ve moved on. You may hold you and you’re family in such high esteem, but Ms. Schuyler, the rest of us are preoccupied in other endeavors to look upon that neck breaking pedestal you place you, and your siblings on! Yes! I had reasons to be ashamed of what I’ve done. But I refuse to let myself continue in such a despondent state of mind that I cannot find my own happiness! You must forget that _we_ are not the ones solely responsible for what happened. So how are you Ms. Schuyler? I've been alright. Especially now since Aaron has stopped crying, breaking down, and found a more stable mindset since you abruptly broke it off with him with no other reason than that you-what is it you always said- _could never be_ _satisfied_ with someone related to the two people who ripped your sisters hearts out. He loved you, you know? So congratulations for having an such a black hole of a heart that Stephen Hawking is still in wonder of the dynamics of it," 

Alexander gets to the door in two quick strides, swings it open, and his voice steeled, "Now get the _fuck_ out of my God. Damn. _House."_  

She glares him down. Huffing on her way out the door, "This isn't over." 

"I beg to differ." The door slams behind her. Shaking the whole living room.  

" _Did you just tell off Angelica Schuyler?!"_ Laf speaks first. Their voice cracking with the sound of fear.  

Alexander slumps against the door, dropping to the floor, "The shock hasn't warn off yet. Ask me after I can realize what I just did." 

I walk over to Alexander and look him in the eyes, "That, sadly, is not the stupidest thing you've ever done. But it's in my top one hundred." 

"Burr! I wasn't going to let her come in our house and roast u-" I swoop him up in a big hug, shutting him up. 

"Thank you, Alexander." 

He gently places his hand on my shoulder, "You're welcome, Aaron." 

Laf comes over and joins in out hug, "The little lion came out today, now didn't he?" He chuckles. 

"The little lion will always come out for his siblings." Alexander whispers into our little huddle, "Always." 

 

**_(((-)))_**  

 

After that shitstorm, I went to my room to finish up writing my essay until 9:30 rolled around. I hurriedly sneak out; seeing no one was in the living room I scurry my way out the dorm and down to the Journalism room.  It is unlit, so I must have arrived before Theo did. I flick on the lights as I walk into the room. I place my stuff on one of the empty desk. 

"Boo!" A voice cries out. I vault over the desk and swing around only to see Theo cackling in delight. "I got you, Burr!" 

I grip my chest dramatically, "I must have died and gone to heaven. What's this angel doing in front of me?" 

Theo just rolls her eyes, grabbing the front of my jacket tugging me closer, "Always the smooth talker, Mr. Burr?" 

"Ms. Bartow, I'll be anything you want me to be if it meant you looking at me with those gorgeous eyes." 

She let's go of me, leaving cool air in place of her embrace, "I like you as yourself. Anyway! I have some news to share!" 

I take strides towards the girl dancing in small circles, "Really?" 

"Why yes!" She suddenly stops, taking me by the hands and having me join in her strides. Theo places my hand around her waist, and takes the other's in hers. As we waltz around the room. Avoiding desk, as her black skirt flows in the air. Her soft, pastel green sweater making her eyes turn to emerald. All the while making my heart shoot into my throat, beating at excessive speed. 

"Well, go on and say it already!" I tease her. 

"I got my first A on my Biology class! The teacher said if I keep up my grades, I can take an internship down in Georgia!" 

"Theo, that's amazing! I know you can do it!" I stop dancing, grabbing her by her arm, "I'm not amazing at biology, but I will help you study every step of the way if need be." 

She grabs me into a warm hug again, "Thank you, Aaron!" 

I take a step back, looking into her eyes. My heart still racing, and the sudden urge arises to kiss her. I put my lips against hers, and for a second she doesn't do anything. I peak open my eye to see her in a shock, and I'm about to let go when she suddenly kisses me back.  

I have no idea how long we stayed like that. Just standing amongst the computers, desk and sprewn paper work. In the one bright room in the dark English building. It felt like hours, ticked by instead of seconds. Every breath I took felt like a day passed around us in this little moment of quiet. Where there was no music other than the beating of my heart. No sound, but Theo's light breathes against my skin. And for once in my life, everything felt like it wasn't falling apart. That it was going right for once. This is the room where it happened. Where I actually got what I want without having to wait for it. 

I finally let go of her. Reluctantly, but I did. I just stared at her. She, biting her lip, a giggle flowing over her teeth. My cheeks hot, with nerves and happiness, "Um, uh, do you think we should head back?" 

"Yeah. You're siblings will probably wonder where you snuck off to again," She walks over to where she puts her books and bag, "As cute as  you are, Aaron, I am not going to be the brunt of their jokes." 

"Believe me, I don't want you to. You're not a joke to me." I grab my stuff and follow suit. I'm almost out the door before I remember, "Theo, give me a quick sec. There's something I have to look at before we leave." 

She looks at me, following me back inside, "What is it?" 

I trot over to the Bulletin Board in the room, scanning to find the paper Laf told me about earlier, "There's something Alexander wrote that I need to look at. It's caused quite a bit of trouble for us tonight." 

"What type of trouble?" She has a raised eyebrow. Two months of living with us, and she already knew how much trouble Alexander could raise on his own. 

"I'll explain everything on the way back," I finally find what I was looking for. Plaster in the middle of the board. Standing out all on it's own, "There! Here it is!" 

I begin to read, with Theo looking over my shoulder: 

 

 

_To the_ _Thief_  

_I've thought myself as a man of many words. I can write essays, sonnets, stories that could go pages upon pages. Yet you leave me speechless. I_ _can_ _not_ _fathom what caused this sudden flame within my heart; other than you. Now all I write about is you. From_ _th_ _e_ _fields of freckles_ _that_ _have been_ _p_ _la_ _ced_ _so perfectly upon that face of yours, to your witty retorts that can cut men down to shreds of_ _t_ _h_ _eir_ _former dignity. May God help and forgive me, for I_ _can_ _not_ _be_ _lie_ _ve_ _the_ _cha_ _llen_ _ge_ _he has placed before myself. With every_ _assignme_ _nt_ _given to me by my professors, the task at hand are replaced with daydreams of you. Now you are so intricately placed_ _with_ _in_ _each of my_ _asses_ _s_ _ments_ _. When I_ _tu_ _r_ _n_ _them in, I_ _tu_ _r_ _n_ _in my hopes, and dreams, and ideas of you_ _._ _Ye_ _t,_ _I am not being graded on this, at least not by my professors. If anyone were to grade me on these pictures_ _escapin_ _g_ _my mind, I would be getting A+'s in smitten. You have stolen my heart and sanity from me and replaced them with the idea of you. Such a crime_ _can_ _not_ _go unpunished._ _I am asking you to return the items you have stolen from me, or at the very least cease this torture you have placed before me. But if you were to do that, I would be replaced with an empty passion in my chest. So I wish to bring you to myself to answer for your crimes and to have something of equal value returned_ _._  

_My passion has always been justice and order in the world. That was the flame that ignited my heart and placed_ _passion within the very depth of my being. But now that flame is dim compared to yours. I have watch you_ _me_ _ticulously_ _write essays, methodically debate, and down right fight for equality. Those nights we stayed up writing and rewriting_ _your works so that when you published them, they would bring_ _audiences_ _to their knees. I have seen you cry over the plight of our poorest citizens who don't have the_ _op_ _portunitie_ _s_ _that you and I have. My dear, if you were_ _not_ _trying to take my devotion of writing and justice, and turn it into devotion unto you, then you have_ _made a_ _grav_ _e_ _mistake; f_ _or that is what has happened. Now I am left falling more and more for you. I now need your advice, are you willing to let me go, or_ _shall_ _we make a pact of love? Please respond to me_ _forthwith_ _, I_ _can_ _not_ _bare another moment of this horrid suspense._  

_Your ever_ _ob_ _edie_ _nt_ _servant, and_ _vict_ _i_ _m_ _to your crimes,_  

_Alexander Hamilton_  

 

_"_ Aw! That is so cute of your brother!" Theo squeals in my ear, "Please tell me this is about John? He's been chewing my ear off about Hamilton for about a month and a half now!" 

"Oh, this is totally about Laurens. Believe me, he's been doing the same with us." I whip out my cellphone, "But, I don't think a little push in the right direction can't do too much harm; don't you agree Theodosia?" 

She smiles up at me, clinging onto my arm in a giggle fit, "Why, I do indeed Aaron." 

**Grizzly Burr** **: Hey, John. I know it's late, but I had a question to ask you.**  

**Laurens: whaddup A-A Ron go ahead and ask I was just chillin' with a ham**  

**Grizzly Burr: Make sure he doesn't see this.**  

**Grizzly Burr: Or that I'm texting you. He will kill me.**  

**Grizzly Burr: But, there's a letter that he wrote for you down in the Journal Hall for you.**  

**Grizzly Burr: He asked me to grab it for him. But I thought I cut out the middle man.**  

**Grizzly Burr: It's on the board. You'll know when you see it.**  

**Laurens: I hear you loud and clear** **burr-ger I'll stop by before I head off to bed tonight**  

**Laurens: I have to stop to get milk anyway**  

**Grizzly Burr: Alrighty.**  

I shove my phone back in my pocket.  Hooking my arm more on to Theo "Well, the ball is in motion. Shall we make our way home, my dear?" 

"She hugs me, "Yes, let's." She gives my cheek a quick peck, "I want to go to bed anyway." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm alive. School is a pain so expect on a week updates. Hopefully.


	7. The Theif is brough to Justice a Alexander and John Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I've triple checked this to the best of my ability but I'm still not certain if I got all the mistakes.

_God! Stop the wind! I’m begging you please! No. No no no no no no no._ _Mich_ _ae_ _l_ _! Please don’t be dead!_ _You're the third one I've seen now_  

_Breathe, Alexander, find_ _h_ _i_ _g_ _h_ _er_ _ground. Think! Oh God think, think,_ _Thi_ _nk_ _I_ _can_ _n_ _ot_ _d_ _i_ _e_ _like this._ _I am not meant to die like this! God be damned, I_ _defy you, you_ _heartless_ _v_ _ulture!_  

_The flood is drawing higher. My library, my books, they’re all damage._ _My home. God, I’m alone again._  

_I am always alone._  

 

I wake up with a start as a loud banging echoes into my room, “Alexander! Mon petite lion, are you alright?! We’re going to come in!” 

I stay hidden underneath my covers as my siblings barge into my room. Laf kneels in front of NE, and I feel Aaron gently place a hand on my back. “Alex,” I hear Aaron speak softly, “Come on out, it’s just us. You’re safe.” 

I peak an eye from under my blankets. It’s my dorm room. Not a shack back in Nevis. There’s no floods. I have my books and writing over on the bookshelf. I’m not on the verge of drowning. I poke more of my head out from under the blankets. The early fall sun leaks into my window. It’s gorgeous orange eerily reminiscent to that day in Nevis.  But there’s no storm and winds knocking the window. I glance around again. Laf and Aaron’s faces full of concern.  

“Little brother, are you alright? we heard you yelling.” Laf coos to me.  

I nod my head, “Yes. I’m fine. I just had a bad dream is all.” I sit up in bed, my hair sticking to the sweat on my forehead. 

“Alex, you look horrendous,” Burr touches my sopping wet forehead, “ My God, you’re burning up.” 

I swat his hand away, “Burr, I’m fine.” 

“No, you are not fine Alex. You look like death. I think you should stay home today.” Laf whispers, trying to push me gently back to my bed. But I stand firm. 

“ I said I’m fine you two. I don’t need to stay home. Besides I have some work I need to get done.” Tossing off my covers, I swing my feet off the side of my bed and grab my phone from my night stand, “ if I get this done now, I can rest when I get home for once.” 

“Alexander.” Both of my siblings matter at the same time. 

“What?” I reply in exasperation. I glance down at my phone screen, it flashes 8:24, “Shit!” 

“What? Are you alright?!” Laf jumps beside me, grabbing my shoulder, “ where does it hurt?” 

I shake of his shoulder diving towards my closet, “Fuck! Shit fuck! I’m running late for my first class! Help me find my shirt!” 

Burr rushes to my side, “Alex, you can’t possibly think you’re fit to go to school?” 

I like my head from the closet; my arms tangled in the sleeves of a cardigan sweater and my head struggling to get out of the hole, “Yes, Burr, I do.” 

Both Laf and Burr look at one another, “What…” I barely get out before the grab me by the shoulders and try shoving me back towards the bed. “You let me go this instant! I’m FINE.” 

“This is for your own good “ Laf says gruffly. 

“Literally, you’ve worked yourself sick. You’re not fit to continue, so you’re taking a day off.” Burr nods. 

I squirm against them, breaking free. I grab my ba pack and dart out the door, “I will when I get home! I have two days off!” 

“Alexander Washington Hamilton! You get back here right now!” Laf come tumbling out of my doorway tripping over the carpet, with Burr landing on top of him. 

 

I suck into the kitchen, finding a very shirtless and very confused John Laurens. “Uh…hey?” 

I twirl by him, reaching for my thermos and the coffee pot, “Good morning, Mr. Laurens. Sleep well?” 

He pulls down a box of cereal and a bowl from the cabinet, his eyebrow raised. Pursing his lips and making His nose crinkle ever so slightly, “Yeah. Um…should I ask what’s going on?” 

“My dear Laurens, I’ve been wrongly accused of being sick.” 

He leans against the counter, a smile dancing on his lips, “Well, you don’t aCtually look too hot. That doesn’t explain the commotion.” 

“First of all, I always look hot. Secondly, Laf and Burr are trying to make me stay home. The jackasses.” 

“A _lexander! You little_ _hyper_ _active_ _gnat, get back here!_ ”  

“Gotta go!” I begin to duck out of the kitchen when John reaches out, grabbing my wrist. 

“Wait, I wanted to ask you something.” 

I reach out my hands, gently placing them above his hips, “John, as much as I love talking to you, I’m running super late for my class and if I don’t get out of here my siblings will catch up to me. Whatever it is, ask me in Washington’s, okay?” 

“He’s in the kitchen!” Laf shouts, and Burr hurries behind him. 

John, his gorgeous eyes pleading. But he just sighs and smiles, “Alright, Hamilton. But you better be there or I’m hiding the coffee pot.” 

I laugh and squeeze his arm, “I wouldn’t dream of standing you up, Laurens.”  

I dart towards the door with Laf and Burr hot on my heels.  

"Alex, you go out that door, you'll regret it!" I hear Laf shout. 

I blow them a raspberry and let it slam with a resounding thud. Quickly, I make my way out side, and I'm at a full sprint to get to my pre-law class on time. I duck down the quad, running across the grass. I vaguely hear a groundsman shout that I'm killing the grass, but I'm not sure. I grab a light pole, and swing my way around the corner. The fall air has begun to crisp the leaves, turning them into a variety of red, and yellows, with a few leaves holding onto the last bit of their green. I would love to admire the beauty if I wasn't pressing for time. 

My phone begins to buzz in my pocket. I groan, whomever is calling me will have to leave a message; talking and running my lungs couldn't possibly handle. I duck around the main library and it begins to buzz once again. I roll my eyes, quickly pulling it out from my pocket. Dad's picture flashes across the screen, and I curse under my breath. Those _snitches_. He calls me again for the third time.  

I finally make it to my class. Dad will have to wait, I'll take his lecture after class.  

I peak into the classroom through the glass door window. I grimace seeing that the lecture has already begun. Great, that means the door is locked. I can't believe this, now I'm going to have to get the notes from someone else later on. I readjust my bag on my shoulder and head towards the library. At least I can catch up on work for my other classes. Steps echo in the desolate hallway as I begrundliy make my way towards the library again.  

((()) 

I begin mindlessly typing an essay on the computer in the library. That’s the fourth  one in the last thirty minutes and I still have an hour to kill before I have to go to my class with Prof. Washington. I sigh, and shove myself away from the computer. My head is reeling and I feel nausea rise to the back of my throat. That's what I get for just drinking coffee this morning.  

I lean back in my chair, closing my eyes. My nightmare from this morning still fresh in my mind. Perhaps, I'll never grow out of this. These nightmares; the imagines that are apprently seared at the very reseces of my mind. I've tried to forget them, repress them my very hardest. They always seem to come back, just when I feel safe from their wrathe. They let me know that they're still with me. The tech of sopping wet death, and wood that has been tron apart by brute winds. I srucnh up my face in disgust. I remember the taste of the infected water. Some of it tinted orange from the implaed bodies, and the dirt mixed into it aswell.  

"Yo, Alexander?" 

My eyes rip open, and I glance around. Not Nevis, this is New York. I'm Alexander Hamilton and I live in New York, with my siblings. Washington and Martha are my adoptive mother and farther. The honey filled, southern voice that drew my out of my stupor grabs a seat beside me. 

"You look worse than before you left the apartment, you sure you're okay?" John's face has his trademark smirk, but his eyes read something else. 

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine," I laugh "I might have had some bad creamer with my coffee or something." I jest. 

"I thought you drank it black?" John mumbles into his bag, grabbing a sandwich. He offers me half, to which I gladly accept. 

"Jeez, John, I'm not a complete heathen, you know. I put sugar and cream into it sometimes. Straight black coffee is for dire sleep deprived emergency." I say through bites of ham and cheese. 

He turns to me, "I seriously don't remember you putting cream and sugar into it this morning." 

I laugh, I grab my own bad and open the second compartment, "Laurens, I dedicate a slot of my bag to a mobie consession stand." He leans over, getting a gander into my bag. 

"Is that...a can of tuna?" 

"Tuna, creamer, sugar, ketchup, mustard, mayo, one of those pickles in a presealed baggie-I really love those- some bread, and I put some peanut butter in a baggie. And a couple of those jelly packets from the school cafeteria." 

John gives me a blank stare, he opens his mouth, but whatever he was about to say gets caught in the back of his throat. He opens and shuts it a few times before he giggles out, "What the hell, Hamilton? You are definitely going to be my apocalypse buddy if you just have a premade area in your bag for snacks." 

"What? Sometimes I forget to eat until my stomach begins to wage war with the coffee I chugged." 

John kicks back in his seat, closing his black converse on the desk infront of him, "And her eI thought coffee was like gasoline for you," 

"Whoa, cars take oil too. My oil is just cafeteria jelly packets." 

We break out into laughter, having the librarian come by and shush us. John rolls his eyes, "So, what happen to you going to class?" 

I lean on my elbow, facing him with a smirk,"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Laurens." 

He smacks his lips, pretending to be insulted, " Are you insinuating that _I_ , John Laurens, skipped class?" 

"Why, no. _Never_." I tease back. 

"Well, prepare to have your world turned upside down. Because that's exactly what I did. Prof. Hancock was going on and on and _on_ about how calligraphy is a forgotten trade in America. So I dipped the fuck out of there." 

I poke him in the sides, making his chair hit the carpet, "You're the reason people invented typewriters and laptops, Laurens. So that we can actually read what you write." 

"Am not; my handwriting is impeccable, Hamilton. You dick." He mockingly grabs his side in pain, "So bite me." 

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" 

"Oh, and you wouldn't?" 

We stare at one another a moment, my eyes glance over his lips. As he chews on the bottom one. I lean in a bit closer to him, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" 

"Well, I uh-" He stumbles. I swear that he glances over my lips, making him purse his lips together, "Well, it was about-" 

"Alexander!" 

We both whip out heads in the direction of the voice and I swear I hear John whisper _fuckin' a_ under his breath.  

A Virginian sophomore comes around the corner. I force a smile, "Hello, Madison. How are you today?" 

He takes a seat besides me, "Oh, you know. I've been better." He says pitifully. I see John roll his eyes and turn to the computer. 

"What's going on, James? You doing alright? You aren't sick again are you?" 

"I've seen better days Alexander. This cold season has gotten the best of me; and you as well it seems?"  

"No, no, I'm not sick. This is from lack of sleep and a bad cup of coffee," I say, not looking away from my computer screen. I continue writing the essay I began before John arrived. Hopefully he gets the hint and leaves sooner. 

He raises his eyebrow, shrugging, "Well, that's good news. At least you're well enough to run in the race still." 

I turn all the way around in my seat, I nearly bore a hole in his head when I find my ability to speak once again, "You dropped out the race?" 

"It was either that, or drop dead," John leans over and whispers in my ear. He snorts as I elbow his ribs and try to keep myself from snorting write in James' face. 

"Yes. It's unfortunate, really." 

"Yeah, for the Nyquil. They made a surpus just for you."  

I smack John's leg as he snorts to himself. 

"Well, your health should always come first, James." 

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm actually relieved. My Vice President-" 

"Philip Frank or something, right?" 

"Yes," Madison nods, vigorously. "It's Freneau. But, you see we've never seen eye to eye on many things. I really only chose him because no one else really had the drive for it. If they did they were running for President. Now it's just you three." 

"Three?" 

"You, Thomas, and Quincy Adams." 

"Who?" I 

He chuckles, "John Adams' boy?" 

I groan, how the fuck does he really think he could contend?, "Oh, yes. Right. Who's endorsing him now since John retired?" 

James, just shrugs, "I have no clue. 

"Hopefully, he'll drop and leave it to the _real_ candidates. No offense James." Turning back in my seat.  

"None, taken. Also Prof. Clinton wanted us to know if we'll decide  

John suddenly reaches over my keyboard, "Now, I don't mean to interrupt, y'all like this," His chest pressed up against my hands; his heartbeat reviberating, easing out of his hoodie and beats a melody onto my knuckles. I bite my inner cheek, thoughts creep screaming to just shove him back in his seat for an excuse to cop a feel, "But, you see Alex and I have an essay to complete for Prof. Washington."  

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," He suddenly gets up from his chair. I roll my eyes, once again as that simple motion starts a coughing fit. "I'll just be going. You have a nice day," He wishes us between coughs.  

We both wave him off, as soon as he rounds the bookshelves and go out the main doors I place my head on the nap of John's lower back, "Oh thank God, I'd thought I never get out of that conversation." 

"Dude, am I the only person in this school who _doesn't_ run their mouths?" John mumbles into the counter. 

"Burr is a firm believer in, talk less and smile more, John. I mean, have you ever got more than a paragraph out of him?" 

He crawls back into the chair beside me, just as I was getting comfortable, "No, Burr is a firm believer in _never_ talking. Like, every word that leaves his mouth takes vauble enegry. Like uranium or some shit." 

"I mean, he can be so robotic sometimes, maybe he's an android that runs on radiated rock," I lift a shoulder in the air. 

John throws his next over the back of his chair, "I'm pretty sure it's a metal. Not a rock." 

"Shut up, you God. Damn. Nerd." 

John gets up from his seat, slapping my shoulder, "Come on, we got to get to Washington's." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I throw my bag over the shoulder, and begin to follow John out from the library. 

"God, I hope Washington is just doing lecture. I want to study for my test for Sherman." 

"I still have to write my paper for Professor Robert Paine." We climb down the colssial stairwell and head over to the History Hall, "God, he can be so blunt and frank with everyone. Especially Jefferson.  

John's eye's shoot up towards the sky, "You just like anyone who _doesn't_ like Thomas." 

"Not true. I like James Madison." 

John stares at me again. 

"I mean, I don't hate him. I just particular don't like him." 

John snorts, beginning to make his way down the crowded hall of students. I see his mouth move but can't differentiate the words over the humdrum of the students in the hall. I reach out and grab onto him.  

"What, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over all these Freshmen." 

John's eyes widen, "Well, um, I was going to say, uh-" John stops walking, forcing the incoming traffic to push us into an alcove to one of the classrooms. 

I raise my eyebrow, glancing down, John's fingers were wrapped around my palm, "Oh! I'm sorry! I meant to grab your wrist. I didn't mean to grab your hand." 

"Oh, yeah, no! No, I don't mind at all," He blurts out. The hall way begins to clear, and we merge back into the main highway for sleep deprived students. It's just John and I standing in the hall now, a few students scattered towards the far end of the hall. "Actually, it was what I've wan-" 

"Alexander Hamilton!" 

There's a strong grasp onto my shoulder that whips me around to be face to face with one angry looking George Washington.  

John groans and thuds his head on the wall, "Why me?" 

I try to sneak a peak at my dear John Laurens; he's been acting peculiar today. However, my glimpse of him is cut short as Washington speaks. 

"You mind telling me why I have a rapid speaking french sibling of yours blowing up my text notifications?" 

"They think I'm sick. I feel fine." Washington's glare could put set fire. Or, at the very least, see through my lies. 

"Alex." 

"Sir?" 

He let's go of my shoulder, beginning to walk towards his classroom, "Go home, Alexander." 

"But, Dad-" 

"Don't make me tell your mother." 

I latch my jaw _shut_ , "Yes, sir." 

Suddenly, John pops off of his forlorn position from the wall, "George, sir, I can walk Alexander home. Just to make sure he doesn't sneak off to the library or something," 

"You traitor!" I say under my breath, "Who's side are you on?" 

George looks over his shoulder with a smile, "Actually, Mr. Laurens, that sounds perfect. Make sure he stays away from that laptop of his." 

"Oh, come on!" 

"Yes, sir," John grabs me by the shoulders and begins to usher me towards the main door, "I'll put it up somewhere high. Give him some actually food, and let him sleep." 

Washington waves him off, and as soon as we're out the door I turn to John, "What the hell, Laurens? I am fine." 

"I completely agree. You are fine as hell. You also gave me an excuse to cut class. SO thanks for that Hamilton." 

I grab one of the stings of his hoodie and yank it down making him gasp in offense, " _You are lucky you're cute."_  

_"Ah!, "_ John suddenly turns, cupping his lips in his hands, " _Did you all hear that!? Alexander the Great has called me, a mere commoner, cute_ ," He bows at me, a smirk upon his face, " _I don't deserve your compliments, sir."_  

I hold back my laugh, letting a smile slip through as I begin down the steps, "I must be careful, anymore compliments go to that head of yours, you'll float away." 

He hurries from behind me, latching his arm onto mine. My heart picks up the pace as he presses himself against me, "You'll pull me back though." 

I feel my face heat up, "Only you." 

John suddenly stops and stands in front of me. He grabs my hands into his, "Alex, I've been trying to talk to you about this all day. But I keep getting interupted by every Tom, Dick, and Harry.  Seriously," He leans in closer to my face, "How _the fuck_ do you know all these people? Laf and Burr make it sound like all you do is burn bridges, not make them." 

"Well, I mean they're not wrong." 

John shakes his head, "No, that's not the point. What _is_ the point is that-" 

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" 

I glimpse out of the corner of my eye and scrunch my face in disgust. John doesn't even take a second look, "Fuck off, Lee." His body rigid. 

"Shouldn't you two queers be in class or something?" Charles Lee, comes troddging closer to use. Reeking of Axe and sweat. I try not to gag as he stands besides us, "Then again, I shouldn't complain," He bawls up JOhn's collar into his fist, "I've got a bone to pick with you, John Laurens." 

John snatches his shoulder away, squareing up with the man, "Then, we'll settle it at a later date. You carpet muching, reffer blowing, insureable yank," John's southern grows thicker word that he lays in front of Charles Lee. My own anger begins to flare. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? 

"Lee, why don't you go huff paint and whine on your Facebook like you always do? So I can just tear apart your arguments." I interject. 

"Since that's the only way you can fight. Daddy's not so keen on his princess getting dirty, huh Alexander?" 

John sticks out his arm, blocking me, "You leave the Washington's alone. Don't think I haven't heard the shit you've been talking on them either." 

"Oh, is this a bad time, " Lee let's go of John's shirt. Cackling, putting his hands up jokingly, "I'm not interrupting your _date_ am I?" 

"Shut up!" John gives Lee a full shove back, making him stumble. 

"Now, I know Alexander is raging queer. But, I never knew you were, Johnny. What would dear old, Henry Lauren's think of his gay ass son?" 

"Yo, you leave my pops name out of your shit stained mouth, or I'll take it out of there myself!" He walk up on Lee, making the other man step back. 

"You keep your cock hands away from my mouth," Lee starts laughing harder. Knowing how much he's getting under John's skin. I glance over to John, his hands balled into fist and his neck hot red. 

"John, don't fight him here," I wrap my hands around his waist, trying to edge him back slightly. 

"Gentlemen!" We all swing our heads to look past Lee. I almost feel relieved when I see Burr's face. He comes jogging over, bag flopping haphazardly in the air as he comes to a stop beside Lee, "What's going on here." 

"This!" John shoves his finger into Lee's chest, making him oof, "He din now insulted me and my Paw, and I don't take too kindly to no Carpetbagger disrespectin' my family like that. Now I'm madder than a wet hen that this bucktooth mudrucker thinks he's king of the shit pile. He must be a gully if he think It's just gon sit here and nod my head at his lack of respect, here. Now I'm all hyphy and itchin' to post up with this here military brat." 

"Uh," Burr looks towards me, "I have no idea what the fuck he just said." 

"Lee's trying to pick a fight with John. John wants to fight him back," 

Burr nods in acknowledgement, "Gentlemen, there's no need for a fight here. Can't we just apologize?" 

Lee whips his head around to Burr, "No. I want a rematch with this asshole. " 

"And I can't let this hody-tody fuck go around dragging names through the mud. Someone has to hold him accountable for this!" I pull John back as he lands a resounding thump onto Lee's chest again. 

Lee just laughs, wiping away the area John touched him with his hands, "Oh boo-hoo. Cry me a river, Laurens." 

I hug John closer to my body, "John, calm down a second, okay? Don't worry, Lee will get his." I whisper in his ear. 

"Yo, but Alex-" 

"John, just trust me, okay?" 

He's body untenses within my arms, "Fine. For you, Alex." 

I walk over to Burr and motion him to follow me, "So, what do you think?" 

"What do you mean?" Burr shuffles his bag on his shoulder. Grabbing a strap in both his hands, "We obviously, have to break this up, Alexander." 

"I mean, do we though?" Burr looks at me irritatedly and sighs. 

"I'm going to assume your sickness-" 

"Not sick," 

"-is getting the best of your thinking. Yes, we have to stop this. We aren't twelve." 

"Now, hold on, just hear me out," Aaron turns to me, his face stony and blank, "They obviously aren't just going to walk away from this easily. Even if we did manage to get them away from one another, they'll just fight later. I say we let them duke it out now, so we can go home afterwards." 

The bags under Burr's eyes seem to grow heavier with every sigh that leaves his mouth, "Alex, listen to me. I've had a long day, a surprise pop quiz, about eight hours of homework, and I still have to study for our midterms. I rather _not_ sit and referee some immature schoolboy fight." 

"Now hold on," I turn back to him, looking him square in the face now, "You can't just tell me you don't even kind of want to see get licked in the fight. After all the shit he's been talking on us, and especially Laf." 

Aaron opens his mouth to say something but before he can even gets the words out we both hear a reasoundig crunch. I jerk my head in the direction of John to see him sprawled out on the sidewalk, with Lee gloating over him.  

"So we're doing this? I guess we're doing this. I really don't want to do this." Burr whines behind me. I run over to John, trying to place his head in my lap.  

"Lee, you're so dead." John mummbles out.  He springs to his feet and launches himself right at Charles. They go tumbling down as John begins to pumble his face. "You sucker punching, maggot!" 

John give Lee a good once over for around a minute before he suddenly stops, "You've had enough?" 

Lee, peaking out from the arm shield he's given himself to prevent further bleeding, "Yes! Yes! I give!" 

John gets off the guy and Lee scurries back away from him, "Get outta here. And watch your mouth on who you talk shit about in the future." 

He nods and begins to run away from us. John turns back to me, in his bloody nosed and swollen cheek glory, "Alright, I'm satisfied." He smiles. 

I run up to him, grabbing onto his shirt, "Are you alright? He got you're cheek again, John. He didn't make you cut the inside of your cheek, did he?" 

Burr rushes beside us, still looking tired and grossly annoyed, "You two can flirt later, alright? Class is about to get out in the next five minutes and I for one do _not_ want to be here when Washington comes outside." 

"Yeah, and I still have to take you home, Alexander." John winks at me. "Washington's orders." 

Burr rolls his eyes beginning to walk towards his next class, "I said save the flirting. Now get out of here." 

I stick my tongue out at my baby brother, taking John once again by the crook of his elbow, " Let's go clean you up." 

**_(((-)))_**  

"Hold still, you big baby,"  

"Oh, c'mon! This stuff hurts!" John winces as I put more rubbing alcohol onto his upper lip. Apparently, Lee punched him with a ring on, causing a gash right at the crook of his nose.  

"So you can take punches to the face, but you can't handle a bit of alcohol and Neosporin?" 

"Whoa, hey," John points two fingers at me, looking serious, "I can handle my alcohol." 

I chuckle at him, putting a bandaid onto his new war wound," Well, let's hope so. I don't want to see what your bar fight would look like."  

I begin to put up the first aid kit. There's a silence between us, and I feel John's eyes on me. I take a brief look in his direction; he's rolled his lips and he's staring at me longingly, "Hey, Alex." 

"Yes, John?" I respond quickly. I could feel a blush creep up into my cheeks.  

He awkwardly laughs, "So, um, what I've been trying to talk to you about today...actually," John stops and looks around the room. "Is-Is anyone else home?" 

I glance around the house, feeling perplexed by the sudden subject change, "Uh? No? It's just us, why?" 

John jumps up from the couch, "I am not getting interrupted again. Give me a sec," He grabs the loveseat from across the room. He begins to slowly drag it towards the front door. 

I lean over the side of the couch, shhouting, "John, isn't that a bit much?" 

"No," He grunts out, moving the seat all the way up against the door, "Because if I get interrupted one more time, I am going to kill someone and I kind of like the people I live with. This is for their own safety." John walks back over to the couch, flopping down and letting his legs bumps against mine. 

"It's that serious, huh?" 

"To me it is." 

I lean in closer to him, our pinkies latching onto one another, "Well, tell me, John. You can talk to me."  

"Yes, uh, well, I-I, um" His face begins to redden and his gorgeous green eyes are looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry I'm a little nervous," 

I raise my eyebrows quizzically, "What do you mean?"  

"I think it's better if I just show it first." John reaches into his jeans and pulls of a gently folded piece of paper, "Aaron told me that this was something you wrote for me?" 

Oh. _Oh._ ** _Oooooooooh._**  It dawns on me just what could be causing John to be nervous. Why he's been dying to talk to me one on one all day. I take the paper out of his hands, carefully opening it and as soon as I see the first line 

_To the_ _Thief_  

I knew. Shit, he wasn't suppose to find this yet. I haven't even figured out what I want to say exactly. I had no time to practice and prepare myself to say. I mean, what happens if he's offended by this? I mean, technically he's never said that he was gay, or bi, or pan or anything really. He could just be one of those straight guys confident in their sexuality. He could have just been saying I was cute to be nice. 

"Alex?" 

I zip out of my thoughts, looking at John Laurens in his magnificent eyes and his patentied smirk on hips lips. 

"Y-Yeah?" 

 

"Is that about me?" 

Well, there's no place like the present, "Yes it is. But you know if you don't feel that way, that's fine-" 

"Alexander- 

"I mean I guess I made it kind of obvious since I mentioned your freckles? And like, since you're the one person that I willingly like to write essays with in my free time too-" 

"Alex," 

"But you know that I'm completley being okay with being just friends. Or not being friends if this made you feel awkward in anyway, shape, or form. I rather you be comfortable around me than not, you know. You're a reall-" 

John's hands were wrapped tightly against the sides of my chest in one instant, and his lips pressed against mine in the next. The taste of the rubbing alcohol begins to burn slighty. But it's not enough for me to break apart from what I've been wanting to do since he's walked into our dorm. John Laurens was kissing me. The coarseness of his lips, placed so haphazardly against mine. How the scent of his clothes and shampoo mingled together that made him smell so _John Laurens_. I've smelled it before, but never in such a capacity. Never this close. Never, like _this._  The way his freckles seemed to dance with every facial movement-a smile, a frown, even in this kiss- had me memorized, an unable to fully fight against it. Not that I stood a chance.  

 My mind kicks into autopilot as I ball his collar into my hands and draw him in deeper. He groans quietly when I place my other hand upon his, cheek. These mere seconds could never be enough to subdue the flame that he has ignited in my heart. I, Alexander Hamilton, am falling for John Laurens; and I am falling _hard._  

I don't know who let go first. All I know is that the absence of his warm lips were gone from my face and I was struggling to fight the urge to place it back there myself.  

We, once again, sit in the silence that was there before our sudden confessions. We glance at one another and begin to laugh. Slowly at first, untill it we were fully cackling. 

"Well, John, I'm so glad you talked to me about this." I tease, "You have such away with words." 

"Don't even start, Mr. 'If you don't feel that way, it's fine-'. At least I've found a way to shut you up, finally." 

"Bite me Laurens," 

"With pleasure, Hamilton," He winks. 

I lean into him again, "Put your money where your mouth is, then." 

We're inches away from another kiss when there's a sudden banging on the door, " _A lexander! What the fuck did you do to this door?" _Laf shouts. 

John throws his hands in the air, "You see!? This is bullshit! What karma did I do to deserve _this_?!" 

"Maybe, punch one to many bigots?" I slap his leg, motion for him to follow me, "I'll help you move the couch. Then, we can go talk in my room." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John, the first time he was interrupted: Alright. He's just busy. I'll catch him later.  
> The second: Fucking, James Madison. Doesn't he have some cough medicine to take somewhere else?  
> The third: What did I possibly do to make you hate me, God?   
> The fourth: This is it. This is a the day I finally murder Charles Lee.
> 
> Hi, yes, I'm barely alive but I'm trying guys. So enjoy this longer fic as an apology. For two reasons. For me being gone, and well...You ever wonder, what Herc, Theo, and John do when The Washington Bros are out causing trouble? Causing their own of course...Tune in next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! How's it going? This is my first work on Archive, I'm pretty siked. Just wanted to let you know, I'm going to be switch the views between the characters. I'll warn you in the titles. But enjoy the stories I weave, friends.  
> Also, I'm not doing those translation in the next chapter. My brain is near snapping point because of them. But they'll still be relatively apart of the plot.


End file.
